Actions Speak Louder: Part Two
by Oroshi-No-Mercy
Summary: Actions Speak Louder: Part Two: Words Aren't Forgotten.  Please read Part One: Growing Kunoichi.  In this part, Gaara is faced with a rising problem and is confronted with a long truth.  GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the Suna Team were given the title as Chunins. Gaara had been given the title as Kazekage after four long years of trying to prove to the Sunagakure elders that he was good enough to be named Kazekage. He worked so hard, taking on missions that were near suicidal, always giving to the village and gaining trust from so many people. Temari became the ambassador for Suna and frequently visited Konoha whenever she could. Kankurou became Gaara's personal body guard and became so much closer to Gaara over the years. There was only one other person who didn't get a title, only a mere Jonin who took on mission after mission in order to compensate for her lack of entitlement.

Ura had just returned from a long mission. Who knew tracking a damn gang leader would take her a full three months! Then again, they turned out to be a rouge shinobi on the run from several other countries, even the Fire Country. She entered her village by passing the Watch Tower and went throug the entrance gap to her village. It was passed the noon time when people hid inside a building to escape the heat. Which was nice for Ura because she was too tired to be greeted by people she barely knew.

Over the years as well, Ura had tried to hint to Gaara her feelings. She kept to her promise as well, keeping him safe from so many hardships and attacks. There were a few shinobi who tried to harm Gaara when he first started as a Kage, but Ura took care of them. They were either dead or imprisoned, if Kankurou stopped her from killing them. Even with Ura swearing her protection to Gaara, he didn't allow her to be his body guard. Ura took it as an act of safety on her part, there were very few female body guards anyways. In the last year, Ura had decided that Gaara wouldn't ever see her feelings for him. Instead, she had became one of Kankurou's illicit lovers in hopes of burying her feelings for his younger brother in hopes of finding love elsewhere, even if it wasn't what she wanted.

When she opened the door to her small home and saw Kankurou was on the couch. He had gotten her last letter saying she was returning soon and must've guessed it would be that day. The years of maturity chisled him nicely, he really looked like a grown man with his muscles. His dark, brown hair was always messy, but it looked cute on him. He looked up to see him staring at him and smiled, "Well hey there, it's about time you came home."

"I had to stop at the mansion of the Mizukage to recieve my payment there," Ura answered as she just placed her pack on the other couch, "Anything new here?"

"Nope," Kankurou walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her closer, "Just the same as if you never left."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Again, Ura thought of Gaara to kiss him back. She didn't want to see the Kazekage on her first day back, it would just get her even more tired from having to hide her heartache. Kankurou could sense Ura trying to hold back from him, and respected her wishes. He took a step back, still holding her hand and gave it a light tug, "Do you want to head upstairs?"

Ura gave it some thought, but shook her head, "Not today, i'm really exhausted. All I want to do is go to bed and sleep."

"I can help you relax," Kankurou softly pinned Ura against her front door, running a hand down her waist to the warm area of her womanhood, "You'll be sleeping for hours afterwards..."

His hand on her tight, black mini shorts gave her an urgent feeling to fulfill her desire. She gently pressed her hands against his chest as he leaned in again and nipped at her neck. A blush formed on Ura's face as she closed her eyes tightly, if only it could be Gaara... The feeling of a finger entering her made Ura gasp lightly, she hadn't slept with a man since before her mission. Her gasp must've excited Kankurou because he lifted one of her legs to his waist in hopes of getting closer to her.

"Please... Kankurou...not now," Ura pleaded as she felt her body warm beneath his touch.

Kankurou slowly pulled his fingers out of her, but remained to pin against her door. He trailed his lips from her neck to his mouth, kissing her slightly as he pulled her from the door to his embrace. If only she could love Kankurou, then that heartbreak would be heaven compared to the heartbreak of not being seen. Kankurou slowly pulled away, gently moving a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "I'll come by later to check on you."

"I'll have a plate of dinner ready for you," Ura smiled up at him.

If only she loved him... Kankurou thought to himself as he looked down at her smile, if only she loved him instead of Gaara. He nodded and silently took his leave. Ura went to her kitchen and made some tea, boiling the water and watched the steam spin and twirl through the air. Her heart still ached... It was always then same after Kankurou would leave her alone after a night of love making with him. Well, not making love, because they didn't leave each other. She would feel that empty feeling when she was alone in her home. It was that alone feeling that made her want to run from her village, but she wouldn't go back on her word that easily. She had to protect Gaara from anything and anyone that meant him harm. Ura knew it was that same promise she had hoped to keep in hopes of an early grave sometimes.

The water was boiling over when she took the small pot off the burner, adding different spices until she found the right flavor she wanted. Ura poured some of the tea into a small cup and sat at her kitchen table, finding the spices rushing down her throat. The tea was to simulate sake since she didn't want to buy it because all she would do was drink until she was drunk everyday. Instead, she'd rather drink the tea that tasted like sake.

A familiar chakra was nearby, but she couldn't mistake that chakra for the rest of the world. Then, a loud, angry pounding on her door made Ura hold her breath. Why was he mad this time? Ura grudgingly got up from her chair and went over to the door to see Gaara with his arms crossed, "Lord Kazekage, what a pleasant surprise."

"Why didn't you recieve your payment at the mansion?" Gaara walked in without her permitting him, a frequent action he does for his siblings and Ura.

"I thought my only payment was at the Mizukage's mansion, i'll stop by later and get it," Ura held the door open, "Is that all you came to tell me, Lord Kaze-"

"Just call me Gaara," he looked around her small home, "Why don't you just move into the mansion with Kankurou and Temari?"

"Because it isn't right for someone outside the main bloodline to live in a home," Ura shut the door, seeing how Gaara was making himself at home in her kitchen, "Is there something I can get you, Gaara?"

Gaara went through her cupbards, "Do you have any of the tea I like?"

"I'll get it, you just sit-"

He shot her a sharp stare, Ura just sighed and sat down. His visits were daily, sometimes they were brief while other times he could stay for a full day. It was torture watching him basically live in her home while she still felt the same way for him despite her not wanting to. Though Ura knew he didn't know her feelings, it still felt like he visited her daily just to show her she could never have him the way she wanted. Ura pointed to the cupboard closest to her small refridgerater, "Top shelf."

Gaara made a new pot of water and waited for the water to boil, "You are to move into the mansion by this evening."

"I can't do that, Gaara," Ura resisted as she sipped her tea, "I don't belong there.."

"You were on the same team as me and my siblings. Having you there is more of a comfort on my part than a demand on yours," Gaara commented as he added the herbs she had bought knowing they were what he liked.

Ura sat her cup on the table as she looked at the back of his head. That beautiful head of crimson hair, his porcelain skin, everything about him made Ura's heart beat faster. His voice was of a velvet or silk that rubbed against skin, and when he looked at someone with his icey, yet warm eyes... It looked as if he could see right through anyone. Ura looked away from Gaara as she poured herself another cup of her spiced tea, "I'm sorry, Gaara, but i'm not going to."

"As your Kazekage, it is your duty to heed my demands and obey me because I know what is best," Gaara stated as he sat down across from her, holding his tea.

She could argue with Gaara for hours, possibly days, but he would eventually win. The truth was...she could never say 'no' to Gaara. With an aggrivated sigh, she nodded, "Fine... How long did you say you were staying?"

Gaara looked up at Ura from his tea, "I didn't. Are you expecting company?"

"No, but is there a reason for you to stay here?" Ura asked before she sipped her tea, then thought, _'If not then get out...'_

"Those meetings with the village elders are long and dull," Gaara answered as he stirred his tea slowly, "My other reason for coming here is to tell you that i'm giving you the job as my Personal Assistant."

His lackey, in other words. Doing the jobs he doesn't want to do and going to places he doesn't want to go to. Though it gave her some authority, it also meant she would be around Gaara more. It was going to be hard to deal with since she was trying to get over him, but it was a job she could not possibly refuse. Ura put on a smile to show Gaara that she appreciated the new position, "How nice..."

"With your new position, I have an errand, or a mission, that needs to be done," Gaara finished his tea and placed the cup in the sink, "I need you to go to Konoha and request that Naruto open his village up to allow free passage between our countries without a pass."

"I can do that," Ura shrugged as she did the same with her tea cup, "I'll have my stuff ready by-"

Gaara handed her the pack on the couch, "I'll take care of your belongings, your mission stars now."

Ura just gave Gaara an 'I-can't-believe-you' look and watched him leave her home. She was exhausted and in dire need of sleep. Then, he swoops him, tell her she is to move to his home and gives her a mission, then swoops out. Rage ran through Ura as she exited her home and slammed the door shut. The heat was already unbearable and she had to go on a long-ass walk to Konoha to talk to Naruto... She opened one of her umbrellas and started to leave the villag yet again. Was there ever going to be a break in her life?

::::::::::

Gaara

:::::::::

Once he reached his mansion, he watched as Ura left the village again. He knew she wasn't going to be pleased to have another mission as soon as she was finished the the previous one. Then again, she was the one that demanded that mission than the other one he had wanted her to take. That was just like Ura, always asking for the one the others may not take as an option. It was one of the reasons why he wanted her to move back into his home. Seeing her was something of a routine to him, he had to see her at least once a day to keep that memory of their old friendship in his mind. Though she was different now, she was more hesitant and it seemed as if she forced herself to remain a few steps behind him. He had debunked it as her becoming more of a woman than just a kunoichi under his command.

Gaara sat at his office as he thought about a few other tasks he needed to get done. He opened a few scrolls that the elders had given him earlier and read them over. But the door opened and Kankurou walked in, smelling of sweat and another substance. Gaara had learned that his elder brother was more of a ladies man than Gaara had realized. There were very few women in the village that hadn't slept with Kankurou, but Gaara never asked on who Kankurou took to his bed. Kankurou walked over to Gaara's desk and sat in front of him, slouching in the large chair, "So, you gave that mission to Ura a little early... Trying to get rid of her or something?"

"She wanted to be the Kazekage, so getting on the spot missions should be what she's used to," Gaara commented as he signed one scroll, placing it to the right of his desk, "It's not like has a partner to come back to anyways."

"I guess you're right," Kankurou grumbled as he glanced to what Gaara was doing, "You know, you really should get out more. Make some more friends, get a girlfriend, something at least."

"I can't," Gaara grumbled as he glanced up at Kankurou, "I don't have time for that, this village is in desperate need of water and there are people who don't have a water supply right now."

"You already solved that problem," Kankurou walked over to Gaara and closed a scroll, "Look, you've been working for three weeks straight. Live while you're young enough to."

"Just do that for me," Gaara re-opened the scroll, "If anything, you should be looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. It's not good to be a bachelor forever."

"I think i'll worry about that later," Kankurou sighed, seeing how Gaara wasn't going to listen to him, "You know, there are plenty of girls out there who want to be with you, Gaara."

Gaara looked back at Kankurou with a curious gaze, then turned to a serious one, "Those females are only looking for the title I can give, none of them are able to truly see who and what I am besides the title I have."

"Except one..." Kankurou grumbled, ready to leave the room.

"What?" Gaara stopped writing something on a parchment, "What are you talking about?"

"Uhm... Nothing, Gaara, don't listen to me," Kankurou swallowed his tongue and quickly left the office.

Kankurou left hastily, he didn't want to spoil Ura's feelings for Gaara. It was too late... Ura wanted to move on from Gaara, but his brother was unwilling to let Ura go that easily. Kankurou went to the study while it remained unoccupied by Gaara for a bit and sat at the desk. He looked at the pictures of them together as older shinobi. Ura had changed her outfit to the black mini shorts and a loose red top that started around her shoulders and ended two inches below her chest. The sleeves were bell shaped that hid the hari holsters on her upper arms. Her headband was sewn into the front and the metal rested on her chest. Kankurou had watched Ura try again and again to win the approval of the elders to be the next Kazekage. Each time...they would say she had been away for far too long to know the village as well as Gaara did. In the end, Gaara had worked harder and took the title without knowing how badly she wanted it.

It wasn't Gaara's fault, and Kankurou knew Ura was not mad at him. Her dreams were gone. Gaara didn't know how she felt after years of subtle hinting and she couldn't be a Kazekage. Kankurou had tried to help Ura cope, but it wasn't enough. Being her lover for only two years couldn't give her enough relief to make her want him back. He shifted in his seat as he turned his attention to the window, Ura wasn't going to be pleased about the mission Gaara had given her. From what Temari had told Kankurou, there was a certain shinobi that had arrived back in Leaf that hadn't seen Ura since the final day they were there. Ura was one to harbor grudges... Kankurou smiled to himself, she'll be so mad when she realizes the one person she hated the most in Leaf was back.

He left the study to go back outside as the cooler winds were beginning to blow. Kankurou glanced around at the posts, everyone was where they should be according to direction. There were a few people he had wanted to see that day, but there was a certain young lady wearing barely anything gazing at him not too far away from him. With a smirk, Kankurou's day just became booked...

::::::

Ura

::::::

She had just arrived at Leaf after a few hours of running, her legs were tired and all she wanted to do was collapse into a bathtub. Naruto was going to have to wait until tomorrow, she was just so damn tired. Damn Gaara...well, nevermind, he can just be mean sometimes without having to say any words. Ura walked over to a hotel and got a room for a few nights.

Unpacking her clothes and other weapons, Ura went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the bathtub. She watched as the water filled up near the top, took off her clothes, then slipped in to turn the water off. Her muscles ached from traveling so much over the last few hours. So much has happened and there was still more things to do that couldn't go undone. Gaara would have to get mad, she needed to take the rest of the night off in order to give her body a rest. She held her breath as she went beneath the surface of the hot water. Why did she still only think about Gaara? As much as she had wanted to give up on him, she could never turn her back on him fully.

What if he had a secret girlfriend? Ura felt her rage rush through her again even at the thought of another woman in Gaara's arms. Maybe Gaara had found a girl he had wanted to be with, sought her out, and made her his mistress in total secrecy without anyone knowing? Ura instantly stood up in the bathtub with her fists clenched tightly, "Who the hell does he think his is? A damn magician!"

Embaressment waved through Ura as she realized that it probably wasn't true. Most likely Gaara didn't give himself enough time to have a personal life of his own. Ura sank back into the tub with an annoyed face on her. She was probably over-thinking it anways...

After her bath, Ura pulled on a large shirt and shorts. She was looking forward to going to bed, but then there was a knock at the door. At that hour of the night? Ura glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight! With a low sigh, she hid a single hari down her shorts as she answered the door, but held her breath. There was no way...it was him... After all these years...he dared to show his face at her door that night...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell are you here, Sasuke?" Ura demanded as she glared at him.

She had heard his betrayal to the Leaf a few years ago after she had left. When he had done that, Ura felt as if he had stabbed her in the back as well. Ura had trained him... Basically taught him so much she had known at that age. But now...he dared to show his face to her at that time of night! Ura didn't allow him into her room, but demanded a reason to why he would show up.

"I heard you were back, so I came to say 'hi'," Sasuke shrugged as he leaned against her doorway.

"Well, 'hi'," Ura took a step back and shut the door in his face, then locked it as well.

The nerve of that guy! Ura listened to his footsteps echo down the hall as she went to her bed. She was too tired to deal with him. Plopping onto her bed, Ura snuggled beneath the covers and allowed sleep to take over her mind and body.

:::::::

The Next Day

:::::::

The alarm clock woke Ura up around nine in the morning, giving her ample time to dress herself and strap on her weaons. She locked her room, slipping the key into her back pocket as she stepped into the village she hadn't seen lately. The fresh, morning caressed her skin as she walked into the opening village. People weren't up quite yet, since it was the weekend. Ura took the opprotunity with ease, at least she didn't bump into faces she hadn't seen in awhile. She approached Naruto's mansion and was allowed in by shinobi that she trained with when she was a Genin.

She walked the flight of stairs to his office and knocked on his door. Waiting about a minute or two, Naruto opened the door and smiled brightly, "So, the sand man sent his new Personal Assistant to do his job."

"The one and only, right?" Ura playfully shrugged as Naruto let her into his office.

There was a green rug on the floor before his light brown desk that held two wooden chairs in front of his desk as well. There were pictures on the walls with four bookshelves, two on one wall and two on the other. On his desk were pictures of him and his team when they were Genin. Naruto sat at his desk as Ura presented him the scroll Gaara wanted free passage to between their villages. He quickly scanned the scroll and signed it without reading most of it, "I get his point, he wants to unite the villages instead of staying isolated."

"He has his ways, I guess," Ura sat in the chair as she retrieved the scroll he signed.

"So, how is Gaara, anyways?" Naruto asked as he took off his Hokage hat.

"Busy as usual, no time for a life except for his village," Ura answered as she put the scroll in her pack, "With this being a quick mission, I might as well stay another day to see some old friends. How have you-"

"You're not his girlfriend yet are you?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk, resting his head on his hands.

Ura felt a slight blush hit her cheeks, but it left as quickly as it came, "Why would you ask that?"

"You're in love with him, right? I think by now he would've seen it and asked you on a date or something," Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Well... It just so happens...well... Ok, fine, no he doesn't know and it's best to leave it like that," Ura blurted out as she crossed her arms.

"You know... Sasuke has been looking for you, I told him you were coming yesterday," Naruto commented, "He's changed a lot, you know. I think he wants to see you again. He always had a thing for you."

"Nope."

"Just give him a-"

"Nope.

"At least let me say-"

"Nope."

"C'MON ALREADY! LET ME FINISH!"

"Sasuke is nothing to me," Ura stood up and started to head towards the door, "And it's best just to leave it that way. I'll come by and see you one last time before I leave."

The Uchiha wasn't exactly the most respected person in Ura's mind. His betrayal was far worst than what she had done when she was a Genin. He willingly left for Orochimaru for power beyond his limit. Ura walked through the streets in hopes of finding maybe Hinata or Kiba, but it wasn't much use. Instead, she went to a park where the cherry blossoms were blooming and found a tree that looked good enough to sit in. She leaped up and rested against the base, finding some solace in her own little world.

"Hey, Ura, come down for a minute."

She glanced downward to see Temari smiling up at her. It was nice to see a friendly face that offered some more peace. Ura leaped down from the branch, "What are you doing here?"

"Just some official Suna business," Temari shrugged, "You should come to a bar with me tonight to celebrate. I heard you talked to Naruto and got the pass-mission. Gaara will be proud."

"Woot, woot," Ura twirled her index finger in the air as she rolled her eyes, "I'll do that, where are you going now?"

"To a friend's place," Temari glanced to the side.

"Oooooh... A **friend**, friend," Ura smiled wickedly, "You're going to see Shik-a-ma-ru again aren't you?"

"What's it to you!" Temari crossed her arms as she raised her voice a little, causing Ura to laugh slightly, "He's..just a friend."

"Right, i'll catch you later," Ura smiled as she watched Temari huff away.

She was happy for her old friend. Temari deserved to have someone to look forward to. Ura felt a pinch in her heart as she covered the area where her heart was with a hand. A smile faded from her lips to a solemn look of contempt. Peace. She wanted peace to run through her, not envy or sadness. Ura turned decided to visit a small place where she used to sit and drink sake at. She felt her feet move in that same, familiar direction until she realized she was going to the cliff. It was that same cliff that had kept her sane for those few years she had remained in Konoha in hopes of returning to Suna.

Memories of her first days back in Suna echoed through her mind as she continued to walk through the forest. She was greeted with curious glances, and even her mother had a hard time recognizing her. Ura's mother was a headstrong woman as always and didn't let up on the day her oldest daughter returned. In fact, she had told Ura that since she was a big shot kunoichi at that point then she could get a place of her own instead of being a burden on her and her younger sister. Instead of taking that as an insult, Ura knew her mother was happy to see her daughter had returned safely. Finally, Ura realized she was standing at that cliff. She had to hold her breath from the memories of sitting there in anger for so many years. How did she not turn into someone bitter from all that anger?

Hearing a twig snap made Ura turn, there stood the Uchiha again. Anger filled her as she glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"Give me a second," Sasuke put his hands up like a white flag for surrender, "I came to apologize for last night."

She eyed him, but nodded and allowed him to join her. Seeing Sasuke after those years made her see a changed man beside her. He gazed into the distance where Suna was, the same direction Ura had gazed at as well. She looked over at him through the corner of her eyes, he was definitely changed. His eyes...they weren't determined anymore. Though he hadn't reached twenty yet, he looked so old compared to herself and Gaara. There was so much he had gone through, but it wasn't an excuse. Ura reminded herself of that and continued to stare off towards her homeland, "Sasuke... How are you?"

"I've been better," Sasuke grimaced as he scratched the back of his head, "I heard you were a Personal Assistant now."

"It's better than nothing..." Ura shrugged, then loosely crossed her arms, "I was actually hoping for something a little bit more challenging... What are you now?"

"Nothing.." Sasuke answered beneath his breath, "I can't make ANBU, I can't make a General, not even a body guard."

Ura turned her head towards Sasuke. That didn't sound like Naruto to not approve Sasuke to be anything. She was about to ask, Sasuke merely laughed it off with a slight chuckle, "No one trusts me, Ura. After Naruto dragged me back here, it's been Hell. When they see me, they see someone that turned their back on them."

"Sasuke," Ura's heart went out to him as she reached over, at the last second she hesitated to not touch him and pulled her hand back, "Give them time."

"It's been too long," Sasuke sharply turned his head towards her, "I've been trying and waiting, but nothing is working."

He paused when he saw the worried look in her eyes. They never got along as teammates before, it was different now. He saw a woman he had weird feelings for when he was younger. What did she see in him? He had heard Naruto tell him that she had feelings for Gaara, but were they still true? There wasn't a ring on her finger, she hadn't told him about being Gaara's lover, so was she single? It didn't matter, Sasuke knew the feelings for her would go unnoticed. Ura held a grudge, and hoping she would be the only one who trusted him was moot.

She could see the pain Gaara and Naruto went through in Sasuke now. Now, the Uchiha knew what it felt like to be the outcast. Ura felt her feelings for Gaara become almost bleak as she stared up at Sasuke as a new person. No, her love for Gaara was not gone or hidden, she loved him with every being of her soul. If she could at least find someone who loved her, that would be enought to ease the pain. To know that someone needed her because they loved her, that would be enough. Ura could see Sasuke metaphorically reaching out to her in hopes of finding someone to trust him one more time. She saw her chance at maybe finding some form of peace. In a swift move, Ura slowly reached out again and softly touched his arm, "You're not a bad guy, Sasuke, just one who made a bad mistake. A mistake can be forgiven."

Gaara. Could you forgive me? Let me find some happiness away from you, if it's possible... Ura's thought went straight to Gaara as she continued to stand in silence with the Uchiha. There wasn't a connection between them. She couldn't feel any emotion for Sasuke. It wasn't his fault...she was too in love with Gaara to forget him that easily. Either way..it was something. Sasuke then turned again to Ura with a calm demeanor, "What are you doing later?"

"I'm going to a bar with Temari," Ura answered, what was he really suggesting?

"How about I join you?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure it's fine," Ura tried to be a little positive.

"I'll find you then," Sasuke went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze, "Thank you, Ura."

Ura smiled as she watched Sasuke leave, then turn back to the sun lowering in the sky. What would it be like? To be with someone one felt nothing for? Ura felt like she was leaving behind something she had been hoping for all her life... Even as a child, protecting Gaara, seeking his approval, her love for him had blossomed over the years. It wasn't fair that he didn't notice her... It wasn't fair at all... She kicked a small pebble, why didn't he just notice he already and make it easier for her? But no, no... Gaara only saw himself, even to that day as the damn Kazekage, he only saw himself and his village, never the woman who had given her life to him in hope of him noticing her! She paused before kicking more pebbles, taking in a few deep breaths before turning and leaving the cliff. There was some hope that she wouldn't ever return to that cliff, it was painful everytime she went there...

::::::::

Gaara

::::::::

He was standing in Ura's new room in the mansion. Her room was in the same hall as his own so he had every opprotunity to seek her when he needed her advice or presence. Some of the Jonin questioned his reason to why he wanted her so close to him, but he gave them the same answer. It was their facial expression that made him wonder why they thought it was a bad idea. Kankurou entered the room and glanced around, "Looks pretty cozy in here, bro, who's room is this?"

"Ura's," Gaara answered, then turned to the shinobi carrying her queen sized bed, "Don't leave a mark on that, please, I just had that imported."

Kankurou's eyes widened, "This..that...this is Ura's room! This isn't her furniture..."

"I replaced it with better ones," Gaara commented as he turned to his brother, "Will she like it?"

"Why are you doing this, Gaara?" Kankurou scratched his head, did Gaara like Ura now?

"Becoming my assistant is the highest rank I can give her personally. The only higher thing from that is taking my position," Gaara answered, then put on a soft smile as he looked at her picture on the wall with Gaara, "I think she is mad at me for not giving her the dangerous positions i've given to you and Temari. So, by giving her the missions I don't want and the title just one rank lower than my own, maybe she won't be mad for too long."

Kankurou then understood, Gaara was trying to be nice to Ura. It gave him some relief to know Gaara still didn't know Ura's feelings, though it did look like it... The new bed, a couch in her room, a flat screen TV, books upon books on beautiful book shelves, and pictures of her and Gaara and other pictures of the Suna Team together... It was definitely alot! Kankurou patted Gaara's shoulder gently, "She'll love you for it."

Gaara said nothing, Kankurou knew he didn't get the joke of it. Then, Gaara asked, "Who were you talking about the other day?"

"What?"

"You said there was a female who saw through my title and saw me."

"Oh... I can't tell you."

Gaara then went into Kazekage mode and crossed his arms, lightly glaring at Kankurou, "You're going to tell me."

"The best I can do is give you a hint, I know her and she'll get mad if I tell you," Kankurou took a step back, "Here's the hint, both Temari and I know her as a kunoichi."

"That's no help..." Gaara growled as he eyed Kankurou, "I want to know more.."

"Sorry, bro, I gotta go check the patrol areas," Kankurou walked out of the room, leaving Gaara in confusion.

:::::::::

Ura

:::::::::

"Down the hatch!" Ura chugged down her tenth shot of sake.

"Ura, I-I think...done..." Temari tried to take the sake bottle away, but Ura spun in her bar stool as she kept it away from Temari.

"I don't THINK so!" Ura started to drink from the bottle itself.

"Children, children, calm down..." Shikamaru sighed as he took the bottle from Ura, "You're cut off."

"Bitch..." Ura growled at him, then turned to the bartend with a wad of cash, "Gives me yours bestest sakes bottle!"

The bartender winked at her and handed her the best bottle he could find to equal the amount of cash she had given him. Shikamaru groaned, then noticed Temari rubbing his thigh a little bit. She smiled at him sweetly, then leaned forward to him and whispered something to his ear. He had better judgement than to leave Ura alone, but she wasn't his problem. Shikamaru and Temari left, leaving Ura alone as she spun in her bar stool, drinking the finest sake in Konoha from the bottle. She slammed the bottle down at the bar, smashing the empty jar to pieces. Her face was read from the heavy alcohol, grumbling about how being ignored was way worse than being alone. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, then a warm feeling on her shoulder. Ura titlted her head upwards and saw a muffled face that looked familiar, "Are you my dad?"

"I think you're done here."

"Seriously, you sound like my bitch-ass dad," Ura stood up, stumbling back against the bar, "I think you're my fucking dad.."

Sasuke growled slightly, walking closer to Ura and held her head to face him clearly, "Do I like your fucking dad now?"

"Nope, you looks like that dude I knew ways ways ways ways before," Ura smiled as she patted his cheek gently, "Are you Gaara?"

"Baka..." Sasuke took her hand and helped her out of the bar, "It's Sasuke..."

"Oh! The Uchichi!" Ura jumped, then stumbled onto her feet when they reached the outdoors.

"Uchiha," Sasuke helped her up, but he saw tears rush down her eyes.

Ura looked up at him as all her anger and sadness spilled out. She held his hands tightly as he helped her up to her feet. Sasuke saw a hurt woman, a woman scorned from the man she loved... When Ura found her footing, she pressed her hands on his chest as she gazed up at him in the still moonlight. Sasuke didn't know what to do...here was a woman who looked like she was just as hurt him.. What was this feeling? He had never felt something like that before, that feeling where he wanted to be the boat she sailed on, the air she breathed, the pillow she slept on, and the blanket that kept her warm at night. Ura murmured softly as she caressed his face with her hands, "Sasuke... I...I trust you.."

No. She did not. Why lie? But...it was enough. Sasuke felt the words envelope him as he bent slightly, brushing his lips against her own. Why did they both run away from something he wanted so much? He held her as if she would disappear into the wind like she did on that last day.. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and leaped from roof-to-roof until they reached his small apartment. He leaped into the window, carefully placing Ura on the bed as he stared down at her body. Her hair was spread out, her clothes loosely holding onto her as Ura sat up on her elbows. Sasuke couldn't wait anymore.. He went over to her, crawling on top of her slowly, kissing her stomach all the way up to her chin, kissing her with such passion that she may disappear into a cloud of smoke.

_'Gaara... Play the role of Gaara tonight_,' Ura thought as she closed her eyes, basking in her imagination.

Sasuke kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her body, pulling off the red shirt over her head. The mesh that was beneath her shirt rubbed against her warm skin, causing Ura to try and tug it off. Sasuke, again, pulled off the mesh and revealed her breasts to him. He lowered himself to her exposed cleavage, licking one with the tip of his tongue as he squeezed her other breast. The soft skin tasted like silk to Sasuke, using his free hand to caress the tender hill as his mouth roamed to her supple nipple. He could hear Ura panting as her legs twitched beneath him. A smirk formed on his lips right before he softly took in her nipple, sucking on ever so gently to see her reaction. Sasuke manuvered his hips to spread Ura's legs as he rested his body on top of her own. Hearing her moan as he toyed with her breasts, knowing her body was getting hot to the touch because of him... The excitement for Sasuke made his pants a little tighter as his manhood became thicker and harder. He released her nipple, kissing both her breasts as he went down her body, kissing her stomach as he pulled down her shorts and panties. She was ready for him to enter her.

Ura could feel the sake begin to wear off as she felt Sasuke's hands caress her body. Her arms were stretched out as she held the sheets to his bed tightly. Opening one eye, she could see the Uchiha taking off his shirt and pants. He has such muscles that she hadn't realized before, maybe there was a reason why he was the most wanted Genin before. Sasuke saw her eyes on him and smirked playfully as he picked up her thighs. Ura couldn't close her eyes, her eyes were locked with the Uchiha with a gaze that made her want something else. She felt her lower muscles contract with his dick rubbed against her moist womanhood. Slowly, his manhood penetrated Ura, starting with slow, easy thrusts and guided her body along with the rhythm. Sweat beaded from their brows as Sasuke thrusted inside of her, then lowered his body to where their stomachs rubbed against each other. He kissed her neck as he entwined his fingers with her next to head, changing his kiss to lightly grazing his teeth against her skin.

Such emotions rushed through Ura as she felt Sasuke quicken and slow the pace from time to ime. She could feel his main focus was merely to open something that she had never thought could be opened. Of course, this opening was a desperate attempt to find a new start. He was doings his best to try and seduce Ura, treating her body like a holy shrine in hopes that she would return to him again and again. As Ura felt her body arch beneath his, raising her knees to his hips, she could feel her body was ready to collapse as the energy began to drive her mind crazy with a euphoric feeling. Sasuke made the pace harder, taking one hand to squeeze her breasts roughly as he bit into neck. Just those motions made Ura hold his hand and his sheet so tightly and felt a wave of passion course through her, then collapsed. She felt Sasuke pull out of her, licking the small area on her neck where he had bit into her. Ura moved her head to where she made Sasuke kiss her, she pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Her tongue grazed his lips, Sasuke opened his mouth softly as Ura entered the hot cave of his mouth, finding the soft, pink muscle that caressed her tongue.

She turned him over and sat on his waist, her hands on her thighs as she continued to kiss him. Her eyes were closed again... The image of Gaara was all she wanted to see the way she kissed Sasuke with all the love she felt for Gaara. If she could keep the memory of Gaara in her mind, if she could just try to imagine what it would be like, then maybe it would be ok like that... Sasuke wouldn't have to know, nor did the rest of the world. Ura slowly pulled away, but kept a soft hold on the Uchiha's face. He gazed up at her with his large, raven eyes as if nothing had happened before. In that moment, they were just two lonely people in the world, hoping for a second chance. It was in that one night that they continued to seduce one another until the morning light.

Ura woke to the smell of fresh tea from the other room. Her eyes slid open slowly, recalling what had happend the previous night. When she sat up, the bed she was in a total mess as if a tornado has passed through. The pillows were all over the floor as were the sheets. Ura placed her hand in one part of the bed, then recalled it when she felt a wet substance there. Did... Yes, she slept with Sasuke Uchiha the night before. A cold wind rushed through her heart, her dreams lied to her...she didn't make love to Gaara that night. She turned towards the door to see Sasuke holding two cups of tea with only his boxers on. Well, it was better than going to bed alone...right? He walked over to her with a cup of tea, sipping his own tea as he gazed down at her, "Headache?"

"No... I wasn't really that gone last night," Ura mumbled as she sat on her knees.

"Sake won't solve your problems," Sasuke commented as he sat in front of her.

"I know..." Ura added, then got off the bed to place her tea cup on the dresser, "Well, I better shower and go."

The way Sasuke looked was as if she had sucker punched him in his stomach. His eyes were pleading her to not leave, but then were masked with a serious demeanor, "When can I expect you to come back?"

Ura glanced away, she didn't want to continue with Sasuke. She was about to say something until she felt his hand holding her own. In one part of her heart held Gaara and everything she loved about him. The smaller, other part made Ura want to find someone to love her elsewhere. Ura merely shrugged with a smile, "I can only go where Gaara tells me to go, but I will try to come back soon."

A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he tugged on her hand, pulling her down to his lap so she could kiss her one last time. Ura held his shoulders as she returned his kiss, then pulled herself away so she could shower, dress, then leave. Ura entered the bathroom and examined her body, there were a lot of scratch marks, bite marks, and bruises on her body.. Oh well, could've been worse. The relief she felt when the hot water hit her skin gave her rejuvination and the ability to deal with the day and what it had to bring for her. Ura quickly washed herself and her hair, then used the hair-dryer to blow dry her hair, and dressed herself in her wrinkled clothes to leave. Sasuke met her at the front door, this time having a shirt on as well, "No breakfast?"

"I'll stop somewhere along the way," Ura shrugged with a smile.

She felt him kiss her on more time. There was nothing. No love, no care, nothing. She couldn't promise that she could protect him like she could protect Gaara. He slowly pulled away to allow Ura to leave his quiet home. Ura felt as if she was leaving again like she did for the Chunin exams, but it was different. She walked to the entrance gates where Temari was waiting as she sat next to one of the trees, "It's about time, where'd you go last night?"

"Uhm...no where in particular," Ura shrugged, "Just woke up in a bed and walked out. How was Shikamaru?"

"Amazing, as always," Temari smiled as they began to walk back to their own village.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ura had stepped into her new room, Ura was about to fall on her back at the lavished desert theme. Her bedsheets were the color of crimson red as her sheets were silk white. The two windows held the same white silk material as did her sheets, allowing a soft eastward breeze to waft through her room. There was a desk between the two windows that face her doorway, with pictures of her team as Genin and the recent picture with her and Gaara together. The entire room was more than what Ura had expected when Gaara said he would handle putting her room together. It was as if he put too much thought into the process in hopes of getting her own approval. Temari entered the room and just shook her head, "Gaara really feels guilty if he lavished you with this..."

"Guilty about what?" Ura turned to Temari.

"Think about it, Kankurou and I get the positions you wanted since you couldn't be the Kazekage. So, he gives you this lovely room, a rank just below his own, and you get any mission you want," Temari explained as she continued to look around the room, "Frankly, he feels like a steaming pile of shit right now."

Ura looked around her room again. Why did Gaara treat her so nicely when all she wanted was nothing from him? She felt her heart tug as she looked at the picture of only her and Gaara on her desk and that same picture was by her bed. It was when Gaara first became Kazekage, she had her arm around his shoulder and a peace sign. In that picture, her and Gaara's faces were so close they were touching. Ura remembered that day, she was so happy to even have a lone picture with him to remember that day forever. Temari noticed Ura's fixation on the photo and sighed, "Do you want to change rooms?"

"No..." Ura slowly shook her head, her love for Gaara was a burden she had to carry on her own, "No, i'll just...stay here..."

"Ok..." Temari grimaced as she slowly backed out of the room.

Ura put her small pack on the couch as she walked over to her new desk. Gaara...why did he have to go all out and make her room fit for a Queen? She sat in the soft, light wood chair as she glanced at the picture of her and Gaara. What if she told him she was pursuing a relationship with the Uchiha? Would he then leave her alone? No...she wouldn't want that. Though she knew his visits were brief and it left her heartbroken at the end of them, she still loved seeing him during the day. She hunched over the desk, folding her arms beneath her so she could rest her head on them. The room was too much... He didn't need to waste his thoughts on her...

The door opened to her room and Gaara walked in, she could see he was proud with what he had done in the room. Ura managed to dive into her feelings for him and stood up with a loving smile on her face, "This is wonderful, Gaara, I didn't think you would do all of this for me."

"I hope it is to your comfort," Gaara gestured to the old toy collection that had played with when they were children, "These are just a few, the others are in my own room."

"I see..." Ura glanced at the nostalgia, he was trying to hold onto the friendship they had before instead of looking forward, "Gaara, I really love this room, but will others start thinking because it's this lavished?"

"I don't understand," Gaara cocked a brow at her, "Do you not like it?"

"That's not it! I love this room," Ura quickly smiled, then grasped the picture of her and Gaara, "I really like how you used this picture twice. It can show everyone that there was at least one kunoichi who never gave up on you."

Gaara eyed her and that picture. He had chosen that picture for a different reason. That picture was the day he also gave her the title as Jonin, but it was the same day he saw her change a little. When the elders had given him the title as Kazekage, Ura was the first to know. It was like seeing an old toy torn to pieces, some light had faded from her eyes that day that came back sometimes. He had heard she had wanted the title too, but she acted so happy for him that he discarded that thought. Gaara gently took the picture from her, but he saw some bruises on her arm that made his eyes widened, "Were there enemies on your way back from Konoha?"

"No," Ura answered, then noticed her bruises, "Oh, these? You know how pale I am, every battle scar shows no matter how I try to hide them."

He gently touched one of her bruises, but Ura quickly drew her arm away from him. Gaara could barely see any of the scars on her body, but he didn't say anything. At least she looked like she liked the way he decorated her room. He crossed his arms and notioned her to follow him. Ura followed suit and followed him out of the room. As his P.A., she had to in order to help him become a better Kazekage to his people. She followed him all the way to his office where the elders sat along with other high ranking Shinobi from the village. Gaara sat at the head as Ura stood by his side, the other Shinobi just gazed at her with some disdain. They knew her feelings for Gaara, they were not a secret anymore. The only one who seemed to be in the dark was Gaara himself anymore.

The Kazekage pulled out some files and went over them, then was handed a scroll by Lady Chiyo, who eyed Ura constantly. Ura gulped slightly, holding her breath as she waited for Gaara to finally say something. Gaara then looked up from the paperwork, "So, there's word of a mystery-nin that's been sighted by the Southern Unit several times in the last month. Is there any document image that we can see in order to get a face."

"No, Lord Kazekage, the troops can only say the person is tall with gray skin and white hair. Anything else is a mystery to them," one of the top Shinobi explained, handing over a brief description to Gaara, "Should we take an offensive or defensive action?"

Gaara glanced up at Ura, then back at the elders. He pondered for a few moments before he answered, "We will call upon our friends in the Leaf to be with us to take a better look at this person. Have my sister send word to Naruto to bring his best Shinobi with him when he comes here. There will be no fighting between our Shinobi or that person. A time for war hasn't arrived yet."

"Do you want more troops at the Units?" another shinobi asked quickly before Gaara dismissed the meeting.

"Get as many shinobi around the border as you can. Temporarily block trade until we figure out what this person wants," Gaara explained as he looked at a few more scrolls, "If trade is necessary, we will find a way to import and export without getting anyone hurt."

Ura was enjoying the meeting thuroughly. Listening to the strategies and seeing Gaara in his Kazekage action was more than a thrill. Though she had wanted the position, Gaara was doing mighty fine job on his own. The meeting continued on for another few hours until there was a detailed plan on how to get Naruto and his troops in without getting attention from the stalker outside the village. Even Ura was allowed to participate, Gaara had openly asked for her opinion on his answers and he even had her advice advanced to an action where the outer Units were to dress as civilians and the same for Naruto and his troop. Ura definitely felt like she was becoming an active part to helping her village. She would have to make Gaara's favorite dinner that night for letting her have such a ranking position where he considered her thoughts and ideas as an asset to his own.

After the meeting, Ura was in her own little world of excitement as she followed Gaara back to his office. She couldn't wait to tell Temari what she had witnessed and tell her how happy she was at her new title. Gaara noticed Ura's expressive happiness and crossed his arms, "You didn't think the position I gave you was that intriguing did you?"

"I had no idea that's what I was allowed to do!" Ura beamed, then calmed down slightly, "Let me make you dinner tonight, i'm-"

"Don't burn it this time," Gaara looked over his shoulder at her, "It was burnt to dust last time."

"Was not..." Ura grumbled as she too crossed her arms.

Ura entered his office with him and sat in the chair in front of him. She then noticed he wasn't just doing any research, the scrolls he was looking over were all the names of Suna kunoichi. What was he planning on doing with all the names and information about every kunoichi in the village? Ura looked over his desk some more, "What are you doing, Gaara?"

"Kankurou has been hinting that there's a woman in this village who had been harboring strong feelings towards me. I would like to know who it is so I can choose whether or not to pursue a mutual bond with," Gaara answered, not looking up from the scrolls, "There is that Matsuri girl, but she is just a Chunin now. She is too young...so i've counted her out."

"You're...looking for..that woman?" Ura felt her blood begin to boil from anger and hurt residing inside of her, "What if you already knew?"

Gaara paused his research to look up at her, "Do you know of this woman too?"

She snapped. There was no way she could hold in her anger for another second. Ura stood up abruptly and crossed her arms, "This woman you're looking for is right under your little nose and hasn't moved from that spot for some time. Let me give you some more of my tremendous advice, leave her alone. She may still love you, but someone probably needs her when you had every chance under the god damn sun to know who she was! Make your own dinner..."

With that, Ura disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara was a bit surprised at her outburst of anger. Ura never, not once, lost her temper with him. Though he was curious to why she was so upset with him, he would have to find out later. There was still some research and more kunoichis to cross out...

:::::::

Meanwhile

:::::::

He paced through the sand, his chance to strike had to be soon due to being spotted so easily by the shinobi of Suna. No matter, he would have to just infilitrate through their forces and get to the spirit beast. A wicked smile formed with his toothy grin in the hot desert sun. In an instant, he morphed from a man to a raven. He took too the skies and flew around to fool the damn shinobi that he was just a mere animal, not someone who was planning the village's capture of their spirit beast leader.

The raven flew for a few more hours, then departed farther away from the village. He would have to come back the next day to go through with his plan. That spirit beast would be his no matter what happened, that power would be enough for him to start his own country to control and conquer. Soon, one day, all the people of every country will bow down to him and call him, "King Master Kabutome".

::::::::

Ura

::::::::

Who the hell did he think he was! Was Gaara that blind! Ura wanted to destroy the room she had entered that Gaara decorated for her, but she didn't want too either... It was too beautiful and it meant a lot to Gaara that she liked it. Ura found the picture of her and Gaara, she raised it violently into the air, preparing to smash it... But she stopped. Tears rushed down her face as she held the picture close to her heart, why did Gaara have to hurt her with his ignorance? She went over to her bed and felt the anger rush through her, why did he have to be so blind? It wasn't fair...

At least she had a chance to feel less hollow with Sasuke waiting for her in Konoha. It was enough...right? There was a knock at her door, a servant walked in and bowed to her, "Lady Ura, Lord Kazekage wishes for your presence."

"Tell him i'm not here," Ura stood up and walked passed the servant, then left the mansion altogether.

She walked through the streets as the noon heat wave passed over. Opening her metal umbrellas, Ura blocked the sun with the cold metal as she walked to a nearby bar. Before she even got to open the door, a messenger dove soared above Ura and dived gently down to her shoulder. Who was trying to contact her? She had arrived back in Suna a little over a day ago after running a three day hike. Ura carefully took the messenge off of it's leg and unraveled it, a soft blush formed on her cheeks. Sasuke had written her an endearing, well for him, to her. It was short and to the point, he wanted her to visit him soon before he went on a mission with Sakura and Ino. Ura had heard the two old friends had become life partners, but they were skilled kunoichis nonetheless. Whatever mission they were going on was certainly going to be long and she wouldn't see Sasuke in awhile. She rolled the messenge back up and stuffed it into her pocket, sending the bird back without a messenge. Tomorrow, she'll send a letter back to Sasuke and tell him she will return to Konoha in a few days.

::::::::

Gaara

::::::::

The Kazekage stood at the lookout at the very top of his mansion. He didn't know how to take Ura's reaction, but it did make him wonder. Did she know the woman personally? If so, then why did she get that upset like she did? It didn't make much sense to him... Either way, he had other things to worry about besides his love life. The village came first, it always has and always will.

Kankurou appeared behind Gaara, "Gaara, we've sent a tracker unit to see who that person was, but we haven't heard word from them. When we sent another to find them, only a few came back and said there were nothing but animals eating the corpses. I think we're in over our heads, Gaara..."

"We'll have to send someone out there to see what he wants," Gaara put his hands behind his back, "I could go myself, but it would leave the village open to attack. There's only one person I can rely on for this type of S-Rank mission."

Kankurou felt his spine free as he understood what Gaara meant, "It...it might be..a bit risky, don't you think? She's our teammate... What if-"

"She will be fine," Gaara gazed at the setting sun, "Find her, and tell her the mission. I want a report by tomorrow morning."

"But Gaara-"

"That is my instruction," Gaara turned and left, "If she has any disputes, send her to me."

Kankurou couldn't believe Gaara was actually going to send Ura to the front of the lines before anyone else. Yes, she was a skilled kunoichi, but sending her on a suicidal mission? The tracker troops are faster than her! And they're dead! Ura didn't stand a chance at whatever was out there, waiting... But, he had to obey, dispite his own personal judgement. Kankurou leaped from the mansion, finding the only place he would find his single kunoichi friend. He entered the bar to see Ura wasn't even half way gone on the sake. Kankurou approached her, she turned and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Oh, hey Kankurou. What's up?"

"Uhm... Gaara has a mission for you, you need to leave now," Kankurou whispered into her ear.

Again...another damn mission right after the other, no break whatsoever. Ura walked outside with Kankurou as the night air became colder to the extreme desert. When Kankurou told her the news, Ura's eyes widened at the height of danger Gaara was placing her in. So... She lowered her eyes to the ground as her lips tightened, Gaara really was treating her like a true kunoichi of Suna. Fine, if he wanted a report, she give him the best damn report! Ura turned her look to defiance as she placed a hand on her hip, "Alright, if i'm not back by sun-up, then consider me dead or missing."

"You don't have to do this, Ura," Kankurou tried to stop her, "I can go instead-"

"Did he ask you! No, he wants me to go and that's what will happen!" Ura stated angrily as she walked towards the entrance gap, then looked over her shoulder, "Kankurou... If I die, you can then tell Gaara my secret. After that, my soul will finally rest with peace."

She had nothing left to say as she walked through the entrance gap...


	4. Chapter 4

Ura approached the area where the person was last seen. Her weapons weren't drawn as she looked around the area for an hour or two. The moon began to rise as Ura's eyes turned blood red, she was trying to find a heated source in order to track this person down. She bent down low to the sand, picking up a hand full and watching it seep out of her grasp. There were some mixtures of blood in the sand, but she could tell it was old and dead. The blood was from the corpses of the Tracker Units that tried to do what she was doing. Ura pulled out a scroll from her pack, laying it on the ground as she put her hands together in a jutsu format. She bit her thumb pad and trailed her blood from the center of the scroll to where she engraved her blood into the sand. Closing her eyes, the scroll glowed a dark red as she used her chakra in her blood to search where there was another heat source besides herself in that area.

Hours of searching and losing chakra made Ura give up looking on the ground. If they weren't standing, they were flying. Ura rolled up her scroll and looked towards the starry sky. Whoever they were...were skilled in the art of hiding and evading contact. Ura leaped to the highest rock, all she could find was a lone raven flying her way. There wasn't enough food for that bird, surely it would die in a matter of days. She looked away and back at Suna, that was the right spot where the last saw the person. Maybe they left? That wasn't a sure thing though. Ura leaped down from the rock, re-opened the blood from her thumb pad and rubbed a single line of blood on the boulder. That chakra in the rock made the blood seep through the dense matter. Just in case a heat source came near that rock, the blood in the rock would activate and Ura would instantly see who was by the rock.

"Your jutsu is quite impressive... I want it."

She turned to see a tall man, much taller than 6ft staring down at her with golden eyes. His short white hair rustled in the wind as his gray, slim body seemed to sway carelessly in the wind. Where was his headband? A man that fast couldn't be a normal human! Ura didn't show fear as she eyed him, "You like that? Then you're going to love what you see next."

"Entice me, woman," the man smirked as his body started morph.

Ura felt vomit rise from her esophagus as she watched his body form little bumps all over his skin. His head changed from normal to elongated as his pupils disappeared. The hair turned into more of a fur material as his limbs became shorter and a tail grew from his spine. What...what was this monster! Ura pulled out her metal umbrella as she hesitated on trying to figure out what she was fighting. Finally, he finally stopped forming and morphing to a giant kimono dragon lizard. Ura felt her nausea disappear as he ran at her at such a fast speed that she nearly forgot to jump away. He rammed into the rock she had her blood seep in as she landed behind him.

She used her umbrella as a canon as pulled a small trigger, releasing hundreds of poison/blood dripped hari at the lizard. To her surprise, it made a direct hit, but the lizard swung it's large tail at her. Ura dodge the attack, but the tail back back and sent her flying across the sand. She dug her umbrella into the ground, catching her fall and braced the impact it had on her body. Getting back on her feet, Ura removed the hari by yanking on her umbrella, pulling out the hari with her chakra string attached to the umbrella. Her eyes glowed that same crimson red as she saw through the lizard-man. What shocked her the most was that he had the ability to morph his organs to that of a lizard's body as well. He became cold blooded...his organs were enlarged... This man...was he able to morph perfectly into anything he wanted?

It looked like the lizard-man smirked as he gazed into her crimson eyes. Ura could see that the poison had no affect on his body... All she had to do was survive and give Gaara a report on what she had seen. The lizard-man's body began to morph again, causing Ura to put her umbrella in front of her again in case she had to defend herself. His arms grew longer, feathers sprouted from beneath his skin as his mouth turned hard in a beak-like manner. From a lizard, he turned into a large raven in the skies. Ura looked again at it's body, the wounds she put in him...we're all gone! Not only could this guy morph in animals, but he could also heal himself. Something was definitely wrong with this guy... Ura couldn't let him anywhere near the village or else he could fool the units.

Putting her hands together in a jutsu sign, she glared hard up at the raven-man as he dived down at her, "Blood Jutsu: Tsunami Sacrifice!"

Ura pulled out two hari, crossing her arms as she directed the points of each hari at her upper arms. In a second, she sliced her arms all the way down from her shoulders down to her wrists. It was a risky jutsu, but at least it would slow this guy down from getting away so someone could stop him if not her. Blood poured from her arms as the raven-man paused, watching what would happen next. Her blood hit the sand as she glared up at him as she held the jutsu hand sign. As soon as it hit the sand, the blood expanded to a wider and wider distance as it began to move in wave-like format. Soon, the wind picked up as Ura released the jutsu once she put enough chakra behind it. She picked up her umbrella as a smirk formed on her lips. Flipping her umbrella upside down, she stepped inside the umbrella as the blood that seeped from her arms to the blood on the ground began to grow higher and higher, as if it were large tsunami wave ready to crash down. Soon enough, Ura's umbrella acted like a sail boat as it sat at the very top of the large blood wave. Ura was at the highest point in the sky, glaring directly into the raven-man's eye.

She directed her umbrella forward as the wave grew three times as bigger, using up all of her chakra and quickly crashed over the raven-man right before he tried to fly away. It was no use, Ura felt him inside the tsunami blood wave. His wing smacked her off of her umbrella when they hit the ground, sending Ura into her own blood. They both smacked against rocks and other desert debree for several minutes before the jutsu end. Ura lain motionless on the ground, breath evading her as she tried to focus on sealing her two large cuts with her chakra. It would take her awhile, but it was time she didn't have. She rolled over to stare up at the same man...unharmed...

"No.." Ura groaned, trying to get a hari from her sleeve, "You..won't live.."

"I'm going to take your jutsu," he knelt beside her, as he pulled out a kunai, "I want your blood jutsu. Then, i'm going for your Kazekage, I want his demon."

"Gaara..." Ura looked up at the man with tired eyes, "I can't...let you... He's..he's mine.."

"This will be painful, my dear," he grinned as he lightly stabbed her chakra points, "I'll be surprised if you live through this."

He placed his hand over her body as his hand turned into a serpent's head, opening his wide mouth and sucking out the red chakra that was her kekkei-genkai. Ura's eyes widened to the maximum length as she felt something stab at her body. Her organs were fighting the suction jutsu that this man was using to steal her genetic ability. The pain grew heavier each second until Ura screamed, struggling to free herself, but her body was too tired and weak to obey her command. Her screams were empty in the desert, no one could hear her. Tears streamed out of her eyes, her body was growing weaker and weaker as she felt her life being stolen from her. It wasn't fair... Gaara didn't know... Nothing...

In a second, it stopped. Was she dead? Ura silenced herself as she looked up at the man, someone had gotten his attention. She turned her head to the left side and saw a young girl glaring at the man with her light brown eyes. Who was that girl? Ura couldn't tell from the loss of blood, "No...get away..."

"Get away from my sister!" screamed the girl as she used her small, hand-held fans to throw rocks at him, "Leave her alone!"

"Leila..." Ura groaned, but the man was growing irritated at the intrusion.

He got up and turned to the girl, "I'll just have to kill you..."

"Leila," Ura watched as her academy student sister took a step back, she couldn't let her sister die...

Ura put her hands together in a jutsu sign and dissolved into blood in the sand with what little chakra she had left, reappearing in front of Leila as she glared at the man with her crimson eyes. Her body was so weak... There was little she could do to save herself and her sister from this evil man. He grinned wickedly at them as his serpent hand turned into a beastly claw of a bear, "I want your jutsu... I can't kill you just yet. But, you are not a threat to me now, i'll just finish the Kazekage before I get to you."

Her heart nearly stopped as he turned into a regular-looking raven and flew towards Suna. Ura fell to her knees as her body began to shut down on her. No... Ura felt her hot tears go to the sand... She wouldn't let Gaara die. Leila tried to help Ura up, but the child wasn't strong enough yet. So, Leila lightly shook Ura, "We can't let him go to the Lord Kazekage, c'mon Ura we need to go!"

"Leila... Stay here, don't move from this spot," Ura turned to her little sister, holding her small shoulders, "Stay here and hide. Don't come home until I come for you, understand?"

"But, Ura-"

"I mean it, Leila!" Ura yelled as she glared harder at her sister, "Stay here and don't move an inch!"

Leila nodded reluctantly and went to the rocks, hiding in the small shadows. Ura looked to the village, no one was noticing the bird flying towards them. She had to tell Gaara immediately and stop this man from getting Shukaku from Gaara. Against what her body wanted to do, Ura got back on her feet and ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the first Patrol Unit, "He's an enemy! Warn the Kazekage quickly! Look to the sky and find a raven, he can morph!"

Without acknowledging her, they obeyed her quick commands as Ura entered the city. She still had to tell Gaara, but someone reached him first. Gaara stood at the tallest building with his arms crossed as sand poured from his gourd. Ura watched in horror as the raven turned back into that man in front of Gaara on top of the mansion. She couldn't let Gaara get hurt, even if it meant that her body collapsed from such a beating!

_'Fuck...fuck...FUCK_!' Ura thought as she leaped from roof-to-roof, trying to get to the scene as fast as she could.

"God dammit," Ura cursed beneath her breath as she saw Gaara already attacking the man as he turned into that lizard again.

Gaara deflected the lizard-man from getting close again, but Ura leaped onto the scene with her arms crossed in front of the lizard-man, "I said you're not going to hurt him and I meant it!"

"Foolish, woman, you're getting in the way!" the lizard-man spoke in low voice as it glared at her, "I should've taken your jutsu while I had the chance."

"That's a mistake you're going to regret!" Ura growled as she pulled out a hari twice as long as the normal hari, "I'm going to end this!"

She ran at him as Gaara tried to stop her, but Ura knew what her plan meant. As she came closer and closer, Ura saw him open his mouth at the last moment as she went to stab his head. Though it was going to hurt, it was necessary. She stuck her hand inside his mouth as he snapped it shut. Using her muscles to catch the blow for her bones, her blood seeped inside his mouth as his own purple blood dripped onto her hand. She managed to turned the hari vertically to get an identification on his blood. He was a natural morpher, but he had stolen other kekkei-genkai abilities to make him almost invincible. Almost was the key word of choice.

"Ura... You're done," Gaara called to her, but she wouldn't have that.

Ura used her free hand to pry his mouth open with all of her strength she had left, removing her hand from the hari in his mouth as she leaped away. She remained in front of Gaara as she glared at the lizard-man with a jutsu handsign, "I won't let you leave with Gaara's Shukaku spirit! Not while i'm alive to stop it!"

"Ura, you have no more chakra left in you," Gaara grumbled angrily as his sand was ready for his use, "Let me fight."

"No!" Ura stated as she watched the lizard-man trying to get the hari out of his snout, "Gaara, you mean too much to your people and to that one woman out there. Without you, their lives are in danger. To save them is to save you, and i'll be here to protect you until my last dying breath."

She watched as the lizard-man morphed back to his own body, glaring at Ura with such hatred. They ran at each other, he landed the punch on Ura and then went to Gaara. Ura was knocked to the ground, but not unconscious. Her body felt like a heavy brick and each movement caused severe pain as she got back on her feet, pulling out another hari. She ran back at the man, but he turned and kicked her stomach. That swift kick sent her flying near the edge of the building, but she stopped herself from falling off. Ura pulled herself back up to the top, but she saw Gaara get blind-sided and fell on his side. The man toppled Gaara, using his own face like a serpent and began that loud suction jutsu. Ura watched as Gaara tried to fight back by keeping Shukaku at bay, but it wasn't enough. She got back on her feet as fast as she could to stop this man, yelling as she leaped into the air to send him away. The main raised his hand to her again, using a serpent like head to suck out her kekkei-genkai. Ura felt the same pain again, screaming in agony as she felt that stabbing pain in her organs as they tried to fight back. It felt like an eternity until Ura finally felt her body give up on her. Her last sight was seeing Gaara motionless, he was gone too...

:::::::::

A Few Days Later

:::::::::

Kankurou sat by Ura's bed side in the medic ward. The man who put her and Gaara's affliction had gotten away, but it was said he had taken a hostage as well. Gaara's condition was worse than Ura's, Shukaku was his own life force. It was almost too late...but Lady Chiyo used her ultimate sacrifice and gave Gaara his life back. Kankurou had went to the funeral for Lady Chiyo and hoped her spirit was in a better place. He glanced over at Ura and felt a pain in his chest, she didn't have her kekkei-genkai anymore. She had risked that in order to try and save Gaara. On the other hand, Gaara was up and well again. The Kazekage frequently visited Ura in hopes of finding her awake. Each visit was a little more depressing from the last, or that's what the nurses told Kankurou.

Ura had used all of her chakra and body strength to get to Gaara. It was a miracle she wasn't dead from pure exhaustion. Kankurou didn't leave her side, only to eat, bathe, and use the bathroom. Besides those three excuses, he didn't move an inch. Temari had sent word of the attack to the Leaf personally, so it would take her awhile to come back and check on their old friend.

"N..ngh..."

He turned to see Ura stirring, her light brown eyes started to become visible. Kankurou smiled warmly as he took her hand softly, "Well, hey there."

"Kankurou? Where's..where is..Gaara buried?" Ura asked as tears formed in her eyes.

She had thought Gaara died apparently. Kankurou rubbed her hand softly as he murmured, "Gaara is alive, he's going to be just fine."

"But.."

"Lady Chiyo gave Gaara her own life to save him," Kankurou explained, "Hold on, I need to tell the nurses you've awakened."

"Alright.." Ura closed her eyes again, probably to sleep some more.

Kankurou informed the nurses, but went to go see a certain Kazekage. There was some more information to tell that Ura probably wasn't going to be too happy to hear. He was tired of seeing Ura sad, giving up her hopes and dreams all because Gaara was too blind to see. Plus, he had heard from Naruto that Ura was seeing Sasuke. It was too risky to have Ura trying to find peace with the Uchiha. Just thinking about it made Kankurou's stomach knot up in anger. She needed Gaara, she needed to know he was alive, and she needed him to be happy. Kankurou could tell Gaara needed Ura just as bad as she needed him. Gaara constantly looked for her approval, lavished her room for her, gave her the position just below his in order to see her somewhat happy with her life. They had to face it, Ura needed to come clean and Gaara needed to stop playing the fool. Kankurou roughly entered the mansion, following the stairs that led to his little brother's office.

Gaara was sitting at his desk when Kankurou came in, "Good, i've been meaning to ask you about-"

"It's Ura, dammit," Kankurou stated as he walked in, slamming the door shut that made Gaara put down his pen, "I've been giving you hint after hint after hint that it was Ura the entire time. She just woke up and has given her strongest weapon away for you in hope that she could've saved you. Now go down there and ask forgiveness from her!"

He sat in his chair. Ura. All along it was Ura. That couldn't be. No way. Gaara looked up at Kankurou with confusion, "Ura doesn't feel that way towards me, it isn't true."

"Face it, Gaara, Ura loves you with everything that she is. If you don't feel the same, then tell her so she can move on with her life," Kankurou stated angrily, "Because there are guys like me out there who are hoping to take her from you."

It was true then. Gaara felt some warmth in his heart knowing that Ura loved him. It made him smile slightly, he was needed by her. She needed him, not because he was a Kazekage, but because she truly loved him. Gaara stood up from his desk, he had to go pay a visit to the woman he needed to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara had never seen Ura look so weak before. She seemed so fragile in the medic bed as he gazed down at her. He reached out and lightly touched her cheek, causing her to stir and look up at him with tired eyes. Ura didn't understand why Gaara was touching her cheek. The most he had ever done was probably hold her shoulder, or grab her wrist when she was about to fight someone for him. But caressing her face? That wasn't the Gaara she knew.

Ura coughed slightly, "Who..are you? You're not Gaara.."

"I'm your Kazekage," Gaara pulled a chair close to her bed, "I want something from you, Ura, do you understand?"

She turned her head more towards him, finally seeing the outline of his eyes. Yes, he was Gaara alright. Her hand. Why was it warm? Her eyes glided downward to see that he was also holding her hand as well. What was going on? Ura looked back at Gaara with a suspicious gaze, "What...do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness," Gaara murmured as he leaned closer to her, "I was told i've caused you years of pain, and what happened a few days ago...for putting you in that situation. That was entirely my fault."

Ura couldn't believe the words she was hearing, her eyes widened at the pain in his eyes. That same pain...she had tried to keep him from that pain for so long. It was that same pain that caused her own heart to ache. Ura gently removed her hand from his grasp, slowly sitting up, "You've done nothing of the the sort. I don't know what you're-"

"Kankurou told me everything," Gaara stated, causing Ura to hesitate before she looked over at him, "There's no more secrets, I know how you feel."

Why did he have to do this now? Why couldn't he just forget about what Kankurou said and find something else to do? Ura felt the tears rush down her face, she didn't want to look at Gaara from the shame that washed through her. Gaara noticed her reaction and sat back, "I understand now. The reason why you protected me as children, for promising my safety as Genin, and risking your own life to save mine. Those may be acts of a good kunoichi, but there is something more coming from you. Ura, you need me more than the entire village."

Why did he continue to mock her? Ura turned her head away from him, she couldn't look at him. It was then she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her towards him to face him. Ura kept her eyes closed, why face him when all he wanted to do was hurt her? Gaara...why Gaara... Of all people that had to know...why Gaara? She slowly opened her eyes to see his piercing, icy eyes on her own. Why couldn't she love someone who would actually smile at her! Gaara then murmured, "I cannot offer you a normal experience that you may desire. As you know, as Kazekage, my duty comes to my village."

What was he doing? Why was he saying that? Ura began to wipe her tears away, "Gaara..."

"I cannot make up for what absence in your life I had," Gaara continued, slowly lowering his hand from her shoulder to her hand, "I need a second chance from you."

She couldn't beleive he was actually saying that. After all those years... He was actually saying those words. The only thing she could do was slightly nod, then saw the look of relief in his eyes. It wasn't fair... He came at the wrong time yet again... Gaara released his hand from her own and took a step back, "For years, i've wondered why I needed your presence daily. Now, as I realize what you mean to me, I understand what it all meant. I was confused by calling the feeling I had for you as friendship. Seeing you now... I understand it more. It's more than a friendship, it's something that I want to grow and blossom to something more. Ura, I am asking that you be that sole person who needs me more than anyone."

No... Ura just stared at him as her heart tore to pieces. She had waited for far too long to hear those words. Her stomach knotted... Tears flowed down her face... Her kekkei-genkai was gone for good... She was a plain kunoichi with little jutsu in her. A walking, normal kunoichi. All because of Gaara. The funny thing was...she couldn't hate him for it. As much as she wanted to be angry, Gaara still brought that warm love feeling. Ura found enough strength to slowly get out of the bed as she stared up at Gaara, wanting to say the meanest things she could ever say. Instead, Ura placed a hand on hsi arm and murmured, "I need you far more than you could imagine."

Gaara paused when she said those words. He hadn't expected to hear those words from her and it made him wonder what would happen next. The connection between them deepened as Ura took a step closer to him. All the anger was gone... The truth was in the air and the old feelings vanished. It was her and Gaara now. He had accepted her feelings with open arms. They did not embrace. Nor did they kiss. Merely, Ura stood still with her hand on Gaara's arm as he reached with his own hand to hold her own. It wasn't as if they didn't truly care, but real love doesn't need to be expressed physically. The emotions that ran through them was enough to say that the feeling was mutual. Nothing more. It was enough.

:::::::::

Sasuke

:::::::::

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were heading to the Sunagakure immediately. They had recieved another urgent message that the Shukaku was extracted from Gaara and Ura's kekkei-genkai was also taken. The Hokage was in a rush to hurry to his friend's aide, there was not a moment to spare. Though they were all running at their top speed, Sasuke was the fastest one from the three.

"Stop breaking formation, Sasuke!" Sakura called out, she was already angry that she had to go in the first place.

"We'll get there when we get there, Sasuke," Naruto also called out, "I'm just as worried as you.."

"Ura is in bad shape, we can't abandon her when she needs us," Sasuke growled as he sped up to his top speed.

"Damn..." Sakura grumbled as she and Naruto tried to keep track on Sasuke, "It's always Ura..."

"Give it a rest, Sakura," Naruto groaned, then looked towards Sasuke, "Think about Gaara, he may need us more than Ura."

:::::::

Ura

:::::::

He room seemed less empty as she noticed the files on her desk. Though she had been out for days, there was still work to be done. A sweat drop formed on her annoyed face as she realized there were ten files that needed a report on. Though she guessed she had a 'thing' with Gaara now would be more publicized, her duty as his P.A. was going to sky rocket. With a sigh, she sat at her desk and began to sort through the paperwork. A file caught her attention...it was to report on the Hokage's stay while he's in the Sunagakure.

It was different. Everything was different. To be loved in return... It all felt real, like it was always there and it just decided to come around. Knowing Gaara returned her love, that was enough, but there was something she had to do. In order to walk with him to a good relationship meant she had to get rid of the baggage on her back. As she sat at her desk, the feeling of dread went through her knowing what she had to do. Sasuke... How bad will it hurt? The silent promises she made... The endearing words she had murmured to him... There was nothing she could do but break the words she had given him. Ura sat as still as a statue for a few moments. It was easier than she was making it...

'C'mon, Ura, pull youself together!' she thought to herself as she sat aside the file for the Hokage, 'It was a mistake...'

Gaara walked back to his office feeling like a new man. His expressive demeanor didn't change, but he certainly felt the difference on the inside. At least, he knew who the woman was and was pleased to know it was Ura. She was a strong kunoichi who had never given up on him, it was only natural that he felt the same love for her as well. He ascended the stairs to his office, finding Kankurou still inside with a smile on his face, "So you were right."

"Always am," Kankurou smiled even more, "So... What are you two now?"

"We have a mutual agreement," Gaara went to his desk to sort through some paperwork, "She needs me as I need her."

"So...did you kiss her or anything?" Kankurou sat on Gaara's desk, "I mean I would-"

"Not Ura you won't," Gaara glanced up at his brother, "And no, I did not kiss her."

"Don't you think you should?" Kankurou commented, then noticed an aggrivated look on Gaara's face, "Oh... You've never kissed a girl before, that's why."

"Does that even matter?" Gaara grumbled as he continued to stare up at Kankurou, "I do not want her to think I only want her for my bedroom purposes."

"Sex can be that, but you can also use it to strengthen your ties with her," Kankurou explained, but it seemed Gaara didn't understand, "Look, Ura loves you, right? And eventually you'll fall in love with her. How are you going to show her you love her?"

"By telling her-"

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, Gaara," Kankurou furthered his explination, then stood up instead of sitting on his desk, then tried another tactic, "Ura really has put on weight hasn't she? She used to be so pretty too..."

"Stop talking like that," Gaara growled angrily, "Ura is beautiful despite what you have to say about her."

"So since you find her so pretty, and she loves you, don't you want to do show her how much you love her without words?" Kankurou questioned as he smirked at Gaara, then headed for the door, "Try kissing her, you're gonna find how much fun it is."

Gaara thought about his brother's words as he stared down at his paperwork. He'll have to take his brother's advice later, right then he really needed to catch up on some work. There was the Hokage coming, making sure there was enough rooms made for him and his shinobi, and then there was making sure his village was protected. The village got lucky when that man came... Gaara remembered how quick it was..losing Shukaku. Naruto was in danger then... The Kazekage would have to inform his friend of what had happened and the description of the man who had taken the beast from Gaara.

There was a knock at Gaara's office door, he beckoned them to enter and saw that it was Ura. She held some files in her hand as she approached him, "The reports-"

"They're everything I could remember of that man, his abilities, and what I was able to see inside of him," Ura explained as Gaara glanced at her reports, detailed as always, "If we can send word to the other Kages, maybe we can get some help."

"Possibly," Gaara agreed, then looked up at her, "How many relationships have you had?"

Ura was caught off guard, but answered, "I'm a dedicated kunoichi, so I didn't have time for boyfriends outside the line of duty."

"So, i'm your first.." Gaara concluded as he eyed her.

'Kami forgive my sweet, sweet lies,' Ura thought to herself as she smiled at Gaara, "Yes you are."

"I see," Gaara glanced at his paperwork, "Do you like sex?"

Another sweatdrop went down her face as she just stared at Gaara in disbelief. Kankurou was definitely putting ideas in his head again. Ura put her hands up as she continued to smile at Gaara, "Again, i'm a dedicated kunoichi, too much time at work makes a woman lose track of time."

Gaara just looked at her for a few moments, then returned to his work, "When I finish this work tonight, i'd like to see your skills without your kekkei-genkai."

"That's fine..." Ura nodded, she wouldn't be as strong as she used to be.

Ura left Gaara's office, Naruto and his shinobi will be here any minute now... A shinobi appeared in front of Ura and saluted her, "Lady Ura, there is a woman outside the mansion who wishes to speak to you."

"At ease, take me to her," Ura instructed, and he led her to the main hallway where a middle-aged woman sat, "Mother?"

The woman stood up, and yes, it was Ura's mother. Due to her job and missions, Ura had little time to visit her mother. It was an auspicious moment to see her there as well, something must've happened or she needed money. Her mother approached her and glowered at her, "I have grave news, Ura, and I need you to remain calm once I tell you this. Leila is missing, and I believe that man has taken her."

Ura held her breath as her eyes widened, Leila was gone. During her time unconscious, Temari had taken Leila back to their home. How the man took Leila is a mystery to both Ura and her mother. Ura gazed at her mother as if she were a ghost, "Why...why weren't you watching her?"

"I can't be there for either of you all the time," her mother angrily stated, "It's neither your fault nor mine. Either way this man has Leila and you need to get her back before something happens. Go tell the Kazekage before her time runs out."

"There's a lot going on right now, i'll just go myself-"

"Ura, you're talking like a lunatic! That man stole your kekkei-genkai out of you and you don't stand a chance now!" her mother grabbed Ura's wrist and forced her back, "If you leave now, you won't come back at all. The Kazekage can't be busy enough to ignore a mother's plea to rescue her child."

Ura growled angrily, but her mother was right. Gaara would easily dispatch a team to retrieve her little sister immediately if not go himself. She glared at the floor as her mother gripped Ura's shoulders tightly, "You are strong even without your kekkei-genkai. Just come back safely."

"Yes, ma'am," Ura grumbled, then took a step away from her mother, "I'll inform Lord Kazekage."

Her mother nodded and left, not saying another word. Ura couldn't believe it... Why had that man taken Leila? She didn't have the kekkei-genkai like she had, so why waste time on her? Either way, she would have to tell Gaara eventually to keep her sister alive. Ura ran up the flight of steps to Gaara's office, but it was already swamped with elders and councel members. She couldn't tell Gaara what happened at that moment, they would dismiss it as a lost cause. When Gaara looked up to see her there, she could tell the urgency behind his calm eyes. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The councel members glanced over at Ura, then said to Gaara, "This is private information, she doesn't need to know-"

"Yes, she does," Gaara grumbled, then signaled to Ura to come closer, "This man that stole your kekkei-genkai and Shukaku from me is known as Kabutome. I have recieved conformation from another Kage that this man is heading towards a sacred village in the Kumigakure in the Land of Lightning. Once Naruto arrives, we'll have to wait two days in order to prepare our troops for the village."

Ura knew Gaara was worried. He was worried for Naruto, his village, and he was trying to protect his people as much as he could. She couldn't tell him about Leila...it was something she would have to deal with on her own. Ura walked over to Gaara, passed the annoyed councel, and straight to Gaara with her eyes narrowed, "I'll wait for Naruto and his shinobi at the entrance gap. It's going to be ok, Gaara, we got this."

"This is an enemy we've underestimated," Gaara whispered to her, "Your kekkei-genkai-"

"I'm strong without it," Ura reached behind her and touched her metal umbrella, "Remember, Lord Kazekage, that my specialty are my hari. Trust me, i'm still your strongest kunoichi and strongest asset."

Gaara gazed down at her determined eyes. He didn't want her in anymore danger, but she was a kunoichi before a lover. Once he nodded, Ura disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared outside the mansion. She ran to the gap as fast as she could, but Nartuo had already arrived...with Sasuke and Sakura. It was her old team again. Ura stopped running and watched as they approached her, they didn't need her as a teacher anymore... Naruto was about to ask something, but paused when Sasuke pushed passed him and embraced Ura. Her eyes were wide as she stopped breathing for a moment. She felt him kiss her ear as he murmured, "I thought you were dead..."

"I'm...stronger than I look," Ura carefully slipped out of his arms, "Gaara is in a meeting with the elders and councel, i'll show you to your rooms. Naruto, i'll take you to Gaara once I get your shinobi situated."

"We can't just stay the night, that guy is out there!" Sakura stepped forward as she glared at Ura, "How can you just sit tight while he's harming people!"

Ura got in Sakura's face, glaring at the Leaf kunoichi, "Don't you think I know that! He almost took Gaara from me and he stole my kekkei-genkai! Are you that stupid!"

"We don't have time to argue," Naruto stated as he separated the two, "Just show us to our rooms."

Ura growled to herself, then obeyed Naruto. He was the Hokage now, and even though he was her own leader she still had to show him respect. She led them to the mansion and to their rooms, Gaara found Naruto as Ura showed Sakura her room first. As she walked down the hallway, Ura felt tremors go through her body in short, quick waves. She could feel Sasuke's hand gently touch her own, but she wouldn't allow him to fully hold her hand. Ura slowly crossed her arms as she stopped at a vacant room, "Here's your room, Lord Uchiha.."

He opened the door, "It's missing something."

"Really? Did they forget a bed again?" Ura was about to get angry really fast at the servants, then stopped.

Everything was fine, she turned to Sasuke closing the door behind them, "Everything is perfect now."

He neared her, caressing her face as he pulled her closer to him. Ura couldn't move in his embrace, his dark, warm eyes penetrated her own as he lowered his face to her own. She was about to softly protest, but Sasuke took advantage of her open mouth to caress her tongue with his own. A blush tormented her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his mouth cover her own, her body warmed beneath his touch as he slowly moved them towards the bed. No, Ura couldn't not anymore. She quickly stopped the kiss and pushed him away as she took a step back, "I can't, not under Gaara's roof!"

"Stop thinking about him! He's poison to your mind!" Sasuke glared at her as he snatched her wrist, "You're mine.."

The hurt in his eyes was easy to see. Ura didn't want to hurt him, but it was inevitable. She would have to do it another day, she was too tired to have guilt on her conscious. With a sigh, Ura went towards the door. She felt Sasuke take her arm one last time, gently, and gaze at her, "Ura."

"I'm sorry," Ura walked out the door, but hesitated when she saw Kankurou.

Kankurou noticed her heavy breathing and the sweat on her brow. Someone tried to seduce her, yet failed. He shrugged gently as he smirked at her, "Drink some water and get some sleep. Tomorrow, Gaara wants to meet you in the library in the morning."

"Y-y-yeah..." Ura murmured as she walked down the hallway.

Sasuke stood at the doorway with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Kankurou turned his smirk to an angry frown, "It's over between you two, she isn't available for your use anymore."

The Uchiha didn't say anything, so Kankurou continued, "You heard me right, Gaara has his eyes on her now. Face it, you lost to Gaara, again."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled as he went to punch Kankurou.

The Sand shinobi moved at the last moment with a smirk, "We'll bill you later for that, good night," he turned and walked away to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun lit Ura's room as the warm desert breeze wafted into the large room. Ura was sprawled beneath the satin sheets of her bed, slowly opening her eyes when the sun hit her face. She sat up, feeling her spine pop in different places. Once she sat up all the way, she popped her neck and her shoulders. Stretching her arms and legs, Ura went to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then, she dressed in her regular uniform: the red top that exposed her stomach with the bell sleeves, the black mini shorts, and bandaged her stomach. She also bandage her wrists as well since she was going to use more taijutsu instead of her Blood Ninjutsu.

As instructed, Ura exited her room the library Gaara was often found in when he wanted to do research on a topic. Ura was a tad bit confused to why Gaara wanted to see her in there, but surely there was a good reason. She entered the library to find Gaara sitting on the sand-colored couch, reading a history text on Suna. The early morning sun sat behind Gaara, showing off his unscarred skin and brought out his bright, baby blue eyes. Though his face was either calm, grave, or serious, Gaara never looked so handsome than at that moment to Ura.

She walked over to Gaara as his eyes glanced up at her, "You wanted to see me, Lord-"

"Gaara," he corrected her, then gestured her to sit on the couch next to him, "Yesterday, you were apprehensive when Naruto and his shinobi entered our village."

"Oh.." Ura held in her worry as she looked over at Gaara, "Well, it's nothing, really."

"Don't lie to me," Gaara stated as his eyes widened slightly, "Do you sense something that I can't?"

"Uhm.." Ura tried to think up an excuse, "I...well...uhm... It's hard to say, Gaara, I was worried about them running into that Kabutome guy. I was just happy they were safe."

She knew Gaara didn't believe her. It was easy to see on his face, but it was for his own good. Ura moved her hand on top of Gaara's as she gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Gaara, everything is going to be fine. Our home and our allies will be safe in no time."

Gaara glanced down at her hand, then back at her. Ura then noticed that Gaara was leaning closer to her, but his eyes were directed somewhere else. She blushed slightly from realizing he was actually trying to kiss her. He paused slightly as she saw the faint blush forming on his cheeks, no matter how he was he was still timid about making the first move. Ura knew she would have to do the rest in order to get them in the right direction, so she leaned in slowly the rest of the way and caressed her lips against his.

A dream come true. Everything she had imagined was finally starting to become a reality. Ura took the kiss slowly, just kissing his lips without adding any deep seduction in it. She felt his other hand grab her shoulder and pull her closer to him. Taking the initiative, Ura turned fully towards him, pulling her knees onto the couch as she slowly moved herself on top of Gaara. He rested his head on the pillow beneath him, kissing her softly as he felt his heart beat faster not knowing the weird, but warm feeling forming inside of him. It felt nice, especially as he opened his eyes slightly to see that Ura was the one kissing him.

She wanted to kiss him like that forever. Feeling his arms hold her waist as she rested her body against his own. Ura wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him as softly as if he was a fragile doll. She straddled his waist as she moved her lips from his to his neck. Though she didn't want to make love on a couch, she was really tempted to..

"Lord Kaze-"

Ura shot up with wide eyes, the narrowed to see it was Matsuri. Matsuri seemed angry and pleased to know she ruined the moment between Ura and Gaara. Gaara groaned as he carefully removed Ura from his lap as he stood up, "What is it?"

"The..Lord Hokage wishes your presence and Lady Ura, Sasuke-sama wishes to see you," Matsuri answered as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Gaara shot Ura a questionable glance, then had Matsui wait outside. Ura stood up by his side as she fixed her shirt, "Why does he want to see you?"

"I wouldn't know," Ura looked up at Gaara as she shrugged, "He's a weird-"

He wouldn't let her finish, blocking her mouth with his own as he caressed her tongue with his. It was a fast kiss, catching her off guard, and pulled away before he kissed her forehead, "Have Kankurou join you. I don't trust the little prawn."

Ura was speechless still as she watched Gaara leave the library. Her eyes were wide with surprise, who knew Gaara was such a good kisser? Matsuri stood by the doorway as she glared at Ura with animosity, "Lady Ura, Sasuke-sama-"

"Is waiting, yeah I heard you," Ura rolled her eyes as she walked passed the young girl.

Ura knew she was older than Gaara by three years, so it was probably pretty aggrivating to Matsuri knowing Gaara chose her. So, Ura smirked down at Matsuri, as an inch taller than the Chunin, and patted her head, "By the way, Gaara was amazing."

That caused Matsuri to lightly growl as she stomped to where Sasuke was waiting as Ura followed. Matsuri slammed the smaller office door open and presented Ura to Sasuke, then stomped off. Ura was amused at pissing the girl off, but her mood changed when she saw Sasuke leaning against the table, "So, you and Gaara..."

"I'm sorry," Ura sighed as she leaned against to the wall next to the door, glancing away from him, "It was unexpected when Kankurou told him. I was going to write you..."

"But you didn't have time, too busy sleeping with him after you left Konoha," Sasuke stated as he glared at her.

Ura glared at him as she stomped half way to him, "Who the fuck do you think you are! I'm sorry that it happened, but that was it! You knew my feelings for Gaara and they weren't going to change over night!"

"You could've said no, you could've stopped it, but you didn't," Sasuke growled as he crossed his arms, "You're just a damn who-"

In less than a second, Ura punched Sasuke's face and sent him over the long table and onto the floor. Sasuke grabbed the table, holding his cheek where she punched him, and stood back up, "Can't stand the truth?"

"Fuck you!" Ura growled through her teeth as she leaped onto the table, "I'm not a whore! You're just mad because you'll never be good enough! You're a traitor to your own village, a liar to your friends, and a naive little, fucking bastard! Go ahead, call me a whore because you think it will hurt me! I know what I am, and the truth is that you know what you are too!"

Sasuke got up on the table as well and balled up his fists. Ura prepared to hit him again, but then she just got off the table, "I'm not going to kick your ass right now. Gaara will get mad."

"He's a damn monster, and you know it... Even without a beast-"

In an instant, Ura appeared behind him with a hari barely penetrating his throat, "Go on...say it, I dare you. The warmth of your blood on my skin will please me more than you could."

Sasuke froze for a few moments then Ura removed the hari from his skin and pushed him forward. Ura walked off the table again and to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him with a narrowed glare, "As of this moment, you are nothing. I will not consider you my friend, but you aren't good enough to be known as my enemy either. Even without my Blood Jutsu, I can kill you."

With that, Ura left the office and began to walk off. She heard footsteps behind her, was that Sasuke? Turning her head Ura saw Sasuke approach her and grabbed her arms, forcing her against the wall. Ura looked up at his glare and returned the glare. He began to lower his face as his knee separated her legs. Ura closed her eyes tightly, preparing to feel Sasuke's lips on her, but she couldn't let him. Not under Gaara's roof! She moved her right hand slightly, pulling her longest hari down to somehow stab him. Right when she was about to stab him, Sasuke was sent flying down the hallway with a large wave of sand. Ura looked to her left to see Gaara furiously sending his sand at Sasuke. She was relieved, but worry went through her as she ran towards Gaara, holding hari as a way to say she was about to defend herself. He instantly grabbed her lower arm and pulled her to his side as he summoned his sand back, "Is that all he wanted from you? Why didn't you have Kankurou join you like I stated?"

"I didn't know he would do that, Gaara," Ura answered as she saw Sasuke start to try and get up, "Don't be mad at me, Gaara.."

"I apologize for Sasuke, you didn't hurt him too much, did you?" Naruto groaned, he would have to talk to the Uchiha in private later on.

"He'll live, unfortunately," Gaara grumbled as he plugged his gourd, then turned to Ura and didn't say a word.

Ura looked up at him, shaking her head softly as he loosened his grip on her arm, "Very well. Naruto, there is still some preparation to do."

"Right... Ura, how about you go with Sakura to learn some medicinal training for the journey," Naruto suggested to her.

Sakura grumbled as Ura nodded, taking the Leaf kunoichi to the large green house in the village. Ura showed her where the herbs were and Sakura instantly started to gather multiple herbs of sorts. The two never really got off on the right foot, and Ura could understand why. Even though they were similar in many ways, Ura got what she wanted in the end where Sakura had to settle. Ura stood at the other side of the table as Sakura began to dry the herbs and extract their liquids, "So...what are these for?"

"I don't need your help," Sakura stated without looking up at Ura, "You have your specialty, let me be good at something without you stealing it from me."

"Naruto said-"

"I don't care what he said!" Sakura snapped at her, "Your good at fighting-"

"And you're stronger than me! I can't crack a boulder in half!" Ura shouted as she placed her palms on the table, "I have an umbrella and hari, that's it! My ninjutsu was taken from me-"

"Then learn a different ninjutsu!" Sakura shouted back as she stopped drying the herbs, "If you want to be stronger, learn something new!"

"That's why i'm here!" Ura slammed her palms into the table, "I want to learn this from you so I can be more help to my village!"

They stopped shouting, but they glared at each other until Sakura went back to cutting the herbs into smaller pieces. Ura watched her for a few moments before Sakura murmured, "Get a damn cloth, i'll show you how to purify the liquid."

Ura obeyed the soft action and stood by Sakura, taking the cloth to spread it over a small basin. Sakura poured the juices from the herbs onto the cloth, taking out the seeds and particles in the liquid to make it more pure. As the Leaf kunoichi repeated this step several times, she then murmured to Ura, "I can help you get some of your kekkei-genkai back. It will be hard and it will take time, but i'm sure it's quite capable of helping you."

"Sakura," Ura murmured as she glanced slightly at Sakura, "But.."

"Believe it or not, i've always been jealous of you," Sakura murmured as she began to chop up more herbs, "Sasuke always talked about fighting you, and even compared how weak I was next to you. When I heard Sasuke had wanted something with you after I made a life-commitment to Ino, everything came up again. Then Naruto said that you and Gaara were also a thing now, it was like you got what you wanted in the end. It's just... I wanted Sasuke, and I didn't get him. You wanted and you got him. It's not fair..."

Ura felt awful for what Sakura was saying. They were so much alike it was uncanny. Where Sakura was physically powerful like her sensei, Tsunade, Ura's chakra was stronger and able to last longer like Kakashi's and Baki's. Though they may never get along, Ura had a new respect for the Leaf-nin, at least she was honest about her dislike for Ura.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day the shinobi were going to set off. The sun was high in the sky as they were going to head the most sacred village in the Land of Lightning. Ura had done some research and contacted a few people, it would take them initially around a week to get there. As much as it angered Ura, it may be too long to rescue her sister. Either way, they had to continue.

Ura waited by entrance gap for the others as she held the pack on her back. The others were gathering their own weapons as Gaara was making some orders on who would be in charge during his absence. She shifted in her stance as she continued to wait as the minutes ticked back.

"URA!"

She turned just slightly, then was tackled to the ground by a familiar person. Ura was about to slice him up with her hari, then she noticed the bowl-cut, green attired shinobi. He squeezed the breath out of her as she gently patted his back, "Lee...you're killing me..."

"Oh, my apologies," Lee helped her up, dusting the sand off of her, "I am just so happy to see you again."

Ura took a few deep breaths then smiled up at him, "It's nice to see you too, but i'm curious to know why you're here."

"I was originally supposed to join Naruto, but I had some issues with Tenten and the kids," Lee explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kids! You have kids!" Ura's jaw dropped in disbelief, "You're a dad!"

"Yes, Tenten is my girlfriend," Lee answered as a sweat drop went down his face, "Is that surprising?"

"Not really, Lee," Ura gently punched his arm, "I'm happy for you."

"So, when are we leaving?" Lee asked as he had a look of determination.

"Uhm...but you just got here... Aren't you tired?" Ura asked, how could Lee have so much energy in him?

"The power of youth courses through my body, I can never be tired!" Lee announced as he posed for the world to see.

"Well... Ok then... Gaara should be along sometime now," Ura looked over her shoulder, still no one was showing up, "It may take awhile..."

"That is perfectly fine," Lee commented, "There is so much to catch up on."

Ura turned to Lee and smiled at him. He was a good friend, they had written to each other for the years after she departed to Suna. She had to tell someone about her rendezvous with Sasuke though. Her conscious was bothering her especially when Gaara had witnessed what Sasuke had wanted from her. Ura took Lee to a more private area and explained all that had happened. Lee was not upset, but worried for her safety. Gaara was a calm young man now, but he could get angry if someone had betrayed his trust. Ura explained further to Lee that what happened with Sasuke was before Gaara knew her feelings, so there wasn't any cheating on her part. Lee understood, but he was still skeptic. He looked over at Gaara's mansion and made sure they were alone, "Ura, if what you say is true, then you have nothing to hide. If Gaara finds out that you and Sasuke were an item before, then he will not be as upset as you think."

"We are talking about the same Gaara right?" Ura asked, then said, "Look, either way, I don't want him to find out. Please...for me..."

"I will not say a word," Lee reassured her, "What will happen if he does? It was before he accepted your feelings for him, right?"

"Yes," Ura nodded, she then saw Gaara exitting his mansion, "If he does find out though, he will not be happy. I told him I've come to him pure."

"That's lying..." Lee shook his head slowly, "Ura-"

"Gaara, look who came too! It's Lee!" Ura called out to Gaara.

Lee sighed as he waved at Gaara, "It is very good to see you again, Gaara!"

"Likewise," Gaara was pleased to know they had more help, then turned to Ura, "Kankurou and Temari are joining us and I have Baki running in my stead since he's head of councel."

"That's promising," Ura agreed, then noticed Naruto bringing Sasuke and Sakura along with him.

Once they were all settled, Ura kept a faster pace above the others as they ran as fast as they could. Gaara even noticed and couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled by her willingness. Naruto asked Gaara as he tried to keep up with the pace Ura was setting, "What's up with her?"

Gaara remained silent, giving Naruto the answer that he hadn't the clue either. They continued to run on and on until the Suna shinobi could detect a sandstorm approaching them. Temari took flight on her large fan to catch up to Ura, telling her they were going to head to a location to keep safe from the storm. Ura was about to argue the matter, but it was a big rule for the desert. If there was a sandstorm, take cover and wait it out. She slowed her pace until they found a cave to find shelter. The cave was slightly smaller than they had realized, Ura stood at the edge as the wind whipped against her skin as she kept her back to the entrance. Gaara noticed Ura's discomfort by the entrance and built a sand wall with some holes in it for oxygen.

"Thanks," Ura went to sit by Gaara, who answered with a nod.

"Running faster than us is breaking formation," Naruto looked over at Ura, "We're going to reach the village eventually."

"Just got excited, sorry," Ura mumbled, but she kept her eyes to the sand door.

The sandstorms were rather short, but this one had to be the longest one for Ura. They needed to hurry, there was no time to waste! Gaara could feel Ura's anticipation in her chakra and softly whispered to her, "Calm down, you're going to run out of energy."

"I'm fine," Ura quickly turned towards Gaara, then realized how close he was to her.

They were older now, why was she so timid around him? A blush formed on her face as she continued to stare at him. If only the others weren't there, she would've kissed him and tell him her worry. But, they recently became an item, she didn't want him to think she was a needy wench. Ura merely smiled and gave his leg a gentle squeeze, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

As she waited, Ura pulled out the scroll she used for her kekkei-genkai. Sakura had taught her the other day how to strength her Blood Jutsu even though it was taken. The point Sakura made was that even though he stole her original kekkei-genkai, the jutsu was still in her DNA system. Her jutsu may not be the same, but she could still use some of her kekkei-genkai in battle as a last resort. The chakra became visible as she close her eyes, focusing her chakra to fuse with her blood. This time, the process was harder because of all of her former chakra being taken from her. Ura could easily see her blood flowing through her body, entering and exitting her organs as it should. The harder part was having her chakra enter her blood stream. Sweat dripped down her face, dripping on her arms and legs as she began to feel the powerful chakra start to enter her blood. Her next step was focusing her chakra to combine with her blood to manipulate later on.

The process must've taken awhile because she lost focus when Gaara placed a hand on her arm, "It's time to go."

"Oh...ok," Ura answered as she rolled up her scroll and following the others.

She didn't want the others to worry, nor did she want them to think there was something on her mind. Simply, if she was going to save Leila, then she wanted to do it on her own. Ura ran by Gaara so no one would be suspicious.

::::::::

Leila

::::::::

"Stop...please..." she begged as blood oozed from her fragile, child's body, "Kill me..."

"Dear child, that would be too easy," Kabutome held a vipor whip in his hand as he towered over her, a sly smile as his beady, golden, snake-like eyes peered down at her, "I need you to hate me with all that you are, hate the fact that you are mine, hate the people who didn't save you, hate each breath you take."

Her eyes bled tears with a mixture of blood as she gazed up at him. For days he had tortured her, putting her body in the pit of boars and made her run for her life from a pack of wolves. Leila watched as he raised the vipor whipe, lashing it down on her body as the snake's fangs dug deeper into her skin. She screamed in agony as she tried to curl into a ball next to a large tree. Where was Ura? Why didn't she come back for her? Leila screamed again as she felt her skin ripping open from the fangs sinking into her back. Why did he capture her? She wasn't strong like Ura or the Kazekage.

"Let me feel your hatred!" Kabutome shouted as he continously whipped her without a break, "I want you to hate me with every last fiber in you!"

She hated him. Wasn't that enough? Leila felt the vipor's fang dig deeper into her, that was it. She couldn't just let him win! The young kunoichi turned quickly and grabbed the vipor whip, squeezing the neck as she held it in place as she glared at him, "Kill me! I can't take this anymore!"

Kabutome kicked her face, knocking her into the tree. Leila was still conscious as she looked up at him through the pain that waved through her body. Death... Why did it evade her? Tears and blood streamed out of her eyes as she looked up at him. She watched him toss the whip aside, turning back to a regular vipor and slithered away. Leila continued to watch Kabutome as he pulled out a hari that belonged to Ura. He squatted in front of her as he held it to her tiny, little neck. Slowly, he carved a thin line from one side to the other, watching as an even tinier stream of blood trailed down her neck. Leila felt the pain, but her body was so beaten up that she couldn't fight back the pain. She closed her eyes tightly, "...kami..."

"Where is your god now?" Kabutome murmured as his own canines began to grow, "I am your only god, and I will create you. Your hatred will make you stronger when i'm done with you.

Kabutome's snake-like eyes turned a crimson red. He reached out and picked up her blood like rope, then yanked it roughly as Leila crashed into the ground as her screams turned to a murderous shriek of pain and agony. Kabutome smirked, "So, this is your sister's power... She turned out to be quite an asset. It's too bad I could only extract most of it. I'll have to kill her next time so I can get the rest. But i'll have you do that for me once your hatred is strong enough."

He stood up and took a few steps back, making the small string of blood longer. Pulling out blood was more painful for the child since her body was so small. A smirk formed on his thin lips as he saw the child squirm in all sorts of balls. Soon, her pain will turn to hatred, and that hatred will be enough for him to use a Forbidden Jutsu on her to make her his little puppet.

::::::::::

Ura

::::::::::

Finally, they had made it to a dense forest, but the day was beginning to fade. They had ran until the sun began to finally set and the Kage's suggested to make campe for the night. Ura began to fight by saying it would be faster to travel in the night, but even Lee agreed that it was dangerous. Reluctantly, Ura obliged and pulled out a cantine of sake to settle her nerves. Sasuke made a fire as everyone began to bring out some food to snack on and regain their strength. Ura ate a food pill to gain her strength back, how could she sleep knowing Leila was with that...creature...? She sat by the fire as others began to talk amongst themselves or sleep.

Gaara walked over to her and sat by her. It was nice having him there, but it still felt different now that were a couple. He leaned closer to her slightly and asked, "Can we talk in private?"

"You should rest," Ura commented softly, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Ura watched him stand up and start walking off. If she didn't go, then he would just get mad at her. Taking in a deep breath, Ura also go up and followed Gaara few steps short from him. They continued to walk in that pattern as the moon began to rise in the sky. Ura looked up at the moon, it gave her little peace without her being surprised. She was worried about Leila and the entire group wanted to rest for the night. To her surprise, Gaara stopped walking when a small river blocked his path. Ura stood behind him as she crossed her arms, she tried to mask her worry with a calm demeanor, "We should go back, Gaara..."

"Please," he turned with that worried look in his eyes to face her, "tell me what's bothering you. I don't know how to help you if you won't tell me."

"It's nothing, don't worry about-"

"Stop that," Gaara's eyes went from soft to serious as he crossed his own arms, "You've sworn to protect me, but as your Kazekage, i've sworn to help and protect you and the others. Tell me now."

She couldn't. Ura simply looked away from him as she thought of her little sister. That little girl that was adored by Ura and her mother, the pride of their family due to her playful spirit. Where Ura was more serious and determined, Leila was the child-like, easy going person that made their family whole. Her worry for her sister was too great for her to want to bestow it onto anyone else, but herself. Gaara could see that she was still holding back from him. He glanced to the other side as he contemplated Kankurou's idea of becoming closer to Ura. Was it too soon? They were only a couple for less than a week. He walked over to Ura and caressed her arms, her skin was so soft... Ura looked up at Gaara with surprise, he was taking the initiative? He peered down at her with softer eyes, "Ura."

"It's Leila," Ura finally admitted as she softly pulled herself away from him, but held his hand, "Kabutome took my little sister. I'm getting her back, Gaara, and i'll kill him for taking her from me."

Gaara was more relieved to know the answer. He exhaled deeply as he held her hand, pulling her closer to him as her murmured, "I'll stop at nothing to help you get her back. He will die for his choice of stealing a member from our village."

Ura smiled at the thought of Gaara killing Kabutome. She gently kissed his lips from her joy, then pulled away, "Thank you, Gaara."

He kissed her one more time to remember her lips, then took a step back, "We need to rest now. Tomorrow, we will be doubling our pace."

She followed him back to the fire, but kept her hand enclosed in his. There was not a better feeling in the world than knowing Gaara understood her. When they returned, most of the others were asleep, except Kankurou. He eyed Ura curiously as she turned her attention back to Gaara. When he watched his little brother and Ura sit by the fire, both trying to get some sleep, he noticed the Uchiha stir some more. Kankurou knew he wasn't sleeping, of course he wouldn't...

He would have to watch out for his brother and Ura if Sasuke was going to keep watching them...


	8. Chapter 8

'The most beautiful place in the world' could not truly describe the elegant beauty of nature surrounding the sacred village. Each way the group of shinobi turned was a lovely, entrancing portrait of untouched nature that could take their breath away. However, even though there was nothing but beauty surrounding them, their focus was finding the missing sister of Ura's. They reached the village within a few days less than a week, but now they needed at least one day of rest to regain their strength. Ura, on the other hand, was fired up in determination to finding Leila. She could feel her sister was close by, there was no mistaking Leila's chakra.

Ura's breath was labored as she turned this way and that as they closed in on the village. She was about to rush in when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flared as she wanted to snap on the person, but realized it was Gaara, so she held her breath instead. Gaara released her shoulder and took a few steps forward. A few shinobi from the Lightning village leaped down and scanned the group. The Kazekage took a step forward, "I have sent word a few days ago that my group and I would arrive. I am Gaara, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Wind. With me is the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There is a missing person we're going to retrieve."

The Lightning-nin eyed the group, but checked each person's ID before allowing them in. Inside held a few, large shrines with very little actual villagers around. Ura was tense from anticipation of finding Leila. Where was she? She could feel her close by, but where was she? Ura felt on edge from such fear of not finding Leila or something happening to her. Then, as soon as she stepped foot into the village, an overwhelming sense of peace washed through her mind and body. It was as if she were floating on air. Any stress she felt prior to entering seemed to fade away to nothing. She glanced at the others to see they seemed unfazed by the feeling.

"Ura? Are you feeling ok?" Lee asked softly as he noticed her dazed state.

"Yeah... I feel great actually," Ura murmured as she glanced around her, "This place is really nice.."

Lee didn't want to attract attention from the others as they, too, were scanning the area. But, as soon as Gaara turned to see what was going on, Lee knew it was all over. He didn't even try to hide the fact that Ura looked as if she had smoked something quite powerful. Gaara walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face slowly, her pupils weren't even following his hand. He then grabbed her arm softly, "Ura?"

"She's under a genjutsu," Sakura quickly intervened, having Gaara step aside as she evaluated the situation.

Sakura put her hands together in a jutsu format to use the 'Release', but it didn't work. This was becoming a problem. She then tried to 'wake' Ura up by stabbing her carefully with a kunai or hari. Neither worked. If this was only affecting Ura, this was then a trap. Sakura looked around for a few moments, but couldn't detect where this genjutsu was coming from. She then handed Ura off to Gaara, "We need to find a place to stay now or start hiding. This was planned."

It was an immediate decision to split up. Gaara and his siblings, with Ura, went to one hotel while the rest were in another. Ura was placed in a bed to be watched by Temari while Gaara and Kankurou went to check out the village. Someone was hiding somewhere. As much as Gaara wanted to just get rid of the Kabutome guy now, he was hesitant about leaving Ura in her current condition. What if this person was trying to control her from a distance? What would happen if he left Ura alone with Temari and something happened to both of them? Or at least this village... Gaara was hidden in the trees as he used his third eye to scan the area. He waited for Kankurou's single before heading back to the hotel to see his brother was safe. Kankurou sighed heavily as he took off his helmet, "There weren't any signs of that Kabutome guy. Whatever is going on with Ura is definitely powerful."

"I know that.." Gaara grumbled, trying to put the pieces together.

Kankurou looked over his shoulder to see his sister trying to coax Ura to sleep through the genjutsu. Did Ura even know where she was at? It troubled him knowing that they didn't know how long this would last. Kankurou turned his gaze to his little brother, who was worried to the point where he could see the pulse on Gaara's neck starting to throb from stress. This was enough. At least Ura was safe. Kankurou placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Get some rest Gaara. Ura is alive, and we'll continue the mission in the morning."

It was sound advice. Gaara gave a slight nod as he turned to enter the room where Ura was laying in the bed. Temari gave her little brother a sympathetic look as she exited the room swiftly. He closed the door behind Temari, then glanced at Ura. A sick feeling swept through him when he noticed the daze look in her eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling. Gaara sat on a chair beside her bed as he tried to find any signs of a genjutsu on her body. Nothing. He sat back in his chair angrily as he went through every bit of information in his mind to find the answer. There should be an answer.

"Gaara.."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked back down at Ura. She had turned over and reached her hand out to him. Ura slowly pulled herself closer to him to gently take his hand. At first, Gaara wanted to pull away and get her settled back in bed, but as soon as he met her gaze, he felt himself being guided closer to the bed. It felt as if she were pulling him closer, but he could tell his body was moving towards her as well. Gaara kept his gaze on her as he sat at the edge of bed as Ura sat up slowly as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Ura..." Gaara blinked for a moment and started to pull away.

"No, don't.." Ura placed her hand on Gaara's cheek, making him pause for a moment.

Gaara turned his position to face her, but found that she had wrapped her other arm around his neck. She pulled herself onto him where he was forced to lay down on his back. He couldn't fight her off. Then again, he didn't want to. Gaara felt his arms wrap around her as she gently placed her lips against his. Whether or not she was under some type of trick, Gaara closed his eyes as he forgot the situation completely. All that mattered was the warmth he felt from Ura's body and her kiss.

She squirmed slightly on top of him as she positioned herself to where she was straddling his waist. Her tongue caressed his in a soft battle of dominance. Through sheer willingness, Gaara gave into Ura and allowed her to control the situation. Her hands roamed his body, unbuttoning a few buttons, moving a few articles of clothing. A bead of sweat rolled down Gaara's forehead as her warm hands touched his chest. He finally opened his eyes and glanced down to see both of them were topless. His gaze went from her eyes to her chest, something he had not even thought of before. She looked so soft, her skin was hot to the touch, and the sweet aroma she gave off sent his mind spinning. His hands caressed her breasts as she lowered herself to kiss his neck.

It was a stabbing pain in his side that made Gaara shove Ura off of him. He fell off the bed as he looked to his side, a single hari punctured his skin. Gaara then looked back to Ura to see she had another two hari in her hands. What? His hand wrapped around the hari in him to pull it out, but leaped to the side when Ura threw two more at him. They stabbed the wall as Gaara kept a wide gaze on Ura. Her eyes were still dazed as a red chakra emitted from her body. Someone was controlling her. The chakra on her body was starting to turn from crimson to a dark gray, then to black.

A wicked grin curved on Ura's lips as her fingers twirled another hari in both her hands. Gaara watched carefully as he kept one hand on the hari sticking out of him. Finally, Ura spoke, but it wasn't her voice, "This little thing was too easy to control. I don't need you anymore, Shukaku and the Blood Jutsu are all I need."

"State your name," Gaara pulled out the hari in his side.

"I am Kabutome," the man using Ura emitted a soft laugh as he dropped the hari on the floor, "You'll be dead in a few minutes, your liver is bleeding quite nicely."

Gaara glanced down at his side to see blood pouring out of him. Now that he actually saw the wound, he was starting to feel the pain. He began to crouch down as blood loss started to mess with his head. The laughter grew louder, Gaara looked back up at Ura as he recalled just moments ago. Gaara growled lightly as he forced himself to stand back up, he wouldn't die now. Then again, he couldn't kill this man without killing Ura as well.

"This was just to show you how easily I can control her now," the man stated, "I'll give her back, but just know that I won't ever be too far."

Then, another moment passed and the dazed look left Ura's eyes. Gaara watched her come back to a normal state as she glanced around the room. Ura noticed Gaara standing across the room without his shirt on. Before she could ask any questions, she saw the wound on Gaara's side. It was a small, punctured hole, but blood was gushing out of Gaara. Ura quickly rushed to Gaara's side, "Lay down, Gaara, I need-"

"Don't touch me," Gaara moved away from Ura's grasp, "Go get Sakura."

"I can do it, just let me-"

"I said go get Sakura," Gaara stated angrily as he slid to the ground.

Ura wanted to argue against him. Why was he acting like that? She decided it was best to just get Sakura then and there. Ura rushed out of the room to the hotel that she could sense Naruto's chakra. When she could detect Sakura's, she barged down the door and stated, "Wake up, Gaara has been hurt and needs your help!"

Sakura sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. When the news finally hit her, Sakura jumped from her bed and ran to where she was needed. Ura remained in Sakura's room. She didn't want to be near Gaara at the moment. Something had happened to her and, when she finally woke up from a dazed state, she was met with his attitude. Even in their years of peace after the Chunin Exams, Gaara had never ordered Ura not to touch him. This is when Ura realized she was still without a shirt. She grabbed a sheet from Sakura's bed and wrapped it around her chest.

"Ura?"

She looked to the doorway to see Temari. Some relief came to her, but she still glanced away, "Is he..ok?"

"Yes, Sakura stopped the bleeding and has him laying in your bed. He asks if you would come back now," Temari explained, "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Ura shook her head gently, "It felt like I woke up and I saw him like that... Then, he just got mad at me and... I'm not sure.."

"Whatever it was, it's over now. I'm sure he understands," Temari placed a hand on her hip, "Let's go back."

Ura nodded and followed Temari back to their hotel. When she reached the room Gaara was in, Sakura exited the room with a smile. Sakura looked over at Ura as she gave a 'thums up', "He's alright. There wasn't as much internal damage as I thought."

"I'm glad..." Ura tried to give a smile, "Thanks."

Sakura left their hotel as Temari went to her own room. Ura took a deep breath as she stood outside the bedroom door. She wasn't sure whether to go in or not. The door then opened as Gaara stood in the door way, his shirt back on, "I want to go to bed now."

"Gaara, I'm sorry-"

Ura was pulled into the room and the door shut. Gaara held her softly as he kissed her, silencing her from saying anything else. She melted into his kiss before she felt him pull away softly, "I didn't know what happened and-"

"Enough," Gaara murmured as he guided Ura back to the bed, "There is much to do tomorrow. We need to sleep."

Ura hadn't heard Gaara use that phrase before. Then again, without Shukaku, he was able to sleep now peacefully. She followed Gaara into the bed, laying with Sakura's sheet around her chest still. Gaara covered them with the blanket on the bed and turned out the light by the bedside. In the darkness, she felt Gaara close to her. Ura reached out for Gaara, feeling for his shoulder to pull him close to her. When Gaara complied, he nestled himself to where his head rested against her chest to hear her heart beat. Ura lowered her head, placing a kiss on the top of his head. She had her arms wrapped around Gaara. Whatever happened earlier was gone in the air of the room. The only thing that mattered was Gaara was still alive, and she was still alive to keep him safe.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"You are complete. I have given you a new life," Kabutome murmured as he rolled up a scroll, "Do not think you are free from me, you are linked to me by your chakra."

"If I die, you shall die," Leila grumbled as she pulled herself out of a hot spring.

"Well, it's more along the lines if I die, you shall die. If you die, then I am still alive," he disagreed, gazing at his creation.

Leila was no longer the child she used to be. Instead, a young woman created by the pure hatred she felt for him, her village, and, the most, Ura. She was given a new life of power in order to harvest what kekkei-genkai her sister had and give it to Kabutome to destroy the Five Hidden Villages. Leila let her light brown hair fall down to her waist as she stood before Kabutome with nothing on. He tossed her a short white dress to cover herself. When she dressed, he then approached her, "Now, I must give you a power that may kill you."

She glanced up at him with her deep, brown eyes. There wasn't a hint of fear in her. If he killed her, then it would only be a relief. Leila looked down at his hands to see he held a small scroll. Kabutome's grin widened as Leila's heart sank. Death may be out of her reach as more pain was to come.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Ura woke to the early morning sun. She had slept easily even though last night's events weren't far from her thoughts. Even in her dreams, she remembered the blood that poured out of Gaara. She had been so adamant of keeping Gaara safe that seeing that blood... It didn't sit right with her. Ura propped herself on her elbows before being gently tugged back to the bed. Gaara had woken slowly, getting used to sleeping every night, but was having a hard time getting up. He nestled his face to her side as he groaned slightly. Ura softly smiled as she placed her hand against his head, "Good morning, it's time to wake up."

Gaara groggily opened his eyes as he glanced around the room. While he started to wake up, Ura quickly examined the wound on his side. Sakura did a good job healing him, there was little to no scare on him. Her heart sank as she recalled last night. She had let herself available to be controlled and harmed him... When Gaara met her gaze, she quickly put on her best smile as she let her sheet fall off of her chest, "I'm gonna get a quick shower if you..you know.."

It took Gaara a minute to remove his gaze from her chest to look into her eyes, "I have to meet someone who will guide us to Kabutome."

He left their bed and began to dress himself. Ura watched as he then left the room after he was completely dressed. Did she do something wrong? She decided to let the moment go and took her shower anyways. Maybe she could work on the mission at hand as well before diving herself into getting closer to Gaara. Besides, this mission could become fatal if she didn't pay attention. After her shower, she followed Gaara's chakra to where he was. He was outside talking to Naruto privately as the others were not too far from them. Ura approached Lee as she kept her gaze on the two Kages, "So, what are the plans?"

"Apparently, Gaara knows a mystic who could track Kabutome," Lee answered as he stretched, "Naruto is not too fond of the idea, but it seems Gaara has talked him into it."

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Ura commented as she watched the two Kages.

Gaara and Naruto approached the group after a few minutes. By their expression, Naruto was exhausted while Gaara seemed slightly irritated. Then, Gaara finally spoke, "We will be seeking the advise of a local mystic, Nanima. She will be the one to guide us to Kabutome's location."

"Who's Nanima?" Ura asked.

"A mystic I have kept in contact with for a few years," he answered.

A few years? Ura narrowed her gaze on Gaara as he glanced away from her. A few years... And she didn't know? She had been apart of his life for so long that she never heard of him talking to a mystic? Ura didn't say another word as they followed Gaara through the village until they had to climb stairs that raveled into a forest. Gaara and Naruto were in the front of the group with Temari, Kankurou, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the middle then Ura and Lee were behind. Ura was steaming with questions as she kept a sharp gaze on the back of Gaara's head. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Lee gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, "I am sure this is nothing more than a friend."

"Yes..i'm sure.." Ura grumbled as she twirled a long hari in her fingers, "I'm also sure this Nanima and I are going to have a long talk."

"Ura, you just started your relationship with Gaara and-"

"There isn't a foundation," Ura stated, then sighed when she noticed Lee flinch lightly, "I apologize.. It's because there isn't a foundation and last night. Did someone tell you?"

"Sakura filled me in on the details. It happened, Ura, and you must understand that we now have a strong enemy," Lee explained, "You are one of the strongest kunoichi in Suna, so if he was able to do that to you, then he must be quite powerful."

Ura nodded in agreement. She wanted to be positive too, but it was getting harder. With a deep breath, she kept on walking. It took about an hour to finally get to a hidden shrine. As soon as they arrived, a young, vibrant woman rushed out of her shrine with a loose kimono and flowing, blonde hair and hugged Gaara tightly. Lee had to force Ura back to keep the mystic safe. The young woman looked up at Gaara, "My Kazekage-sama! I have longed to hear from you!"

"Nanima, I have a request," Gaara pulled away from her grasp, "I need you to find someone for me."

"Oh," she curled a lock of golden hair around her index finger, "I will most certainly help you. Please, follow me, Kazekage-sama."

It took all Lee had to keep Ura from killing the woman known as Nanima. Ura chugged her canteen of sake to keep her calm as she stood in the private room provided by Nanima. She left the room though, it was stifling and she wanted to let Gaara know the disgust she found in that place. When she went to find Gaara, she caught the trace of long, golden hair turning around a corner. Curiosity filled Ura. She went to follow the trace of hair until it led to a long hall with a room at the end. What filled her with more curiosity was that Gaara's chakra was nearby. Ura followed the hall down to the room and gave it a light tap. When she heard a slight giggle from a woman's voice, she flung the door open to see Gaara over a planning table with a map with Nanima on the other side. Her eyes trailed the what seemed like 'calm' scene until she saw Nanima's hand covering the top of Gaara's hand. Gaara stood up straight as he gave Ura a curious glance, "Is something wrong?"

"Get. Your hand. Off of his," Ura pulled out her long hari as she glared at the mystic.

Nanima's deep blue eyes eyed Ura, then a small smirk formed on her lips, "So, this is the woman you spoke of in your previous letter. I certainly had higher expectations, Kazekage-sama. Surely, I had hoped she would've looked more like me."

"Look, bitch, this is-"

"Ura, calm down," Gaara stated as he went around the table, "Go scout around the area."

"Gaara, I-"

"Scout around the area for any signs of followers," Gaara stated more sternly, "That is an order."

Rage surged through Ura as her glare widened on him. She didn't even respond as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. If Gaara wanted her to scout, hell she'd scout all the way back to the village. Ura had walked out of the shrine quickly, but she wasn't on her own. Behind her trailed Kankurou. He decided to follow when he caught the sign of her pissed off demeanor.

"Wait up at least!" he yelled at her.

She didn't slow her pace. When it took hours to reach Nanima's shrine to begin with, it only turned out to be a half hour run for Ura. Kankurou managed to keep up with her speed, but was out of breath when they reached the sacred village. Ura glowered as she balled up her fists, "Who does that bitch think she is!"

"Gaara had to keep her a secret from everyone, even me and Temari," Kankurou caught his breath, "She has a special power."

"Yeah? Like what? Having big breasts and a tiny waist! Anyone can have that!" Ura stomped through the village, a few villagers were out doing some work that day.

"Nanima can track anyone down," Kankurou walked besides Ura, forcing her to slow her pace, "Gaara told the others about Leila's disappearance. Before he wants to track Kabutome, he wants to track down your sister first."

Ura didn't say a word. She was angry at that woman coming on to Gaara, but her heart went out to the man who wanted to find her sister too. At least Gaara had enough sense to not desire that woman. The two Suna-nin walked for a few more minutes before they found themselves in front of a bar. Ura glanced up at the sign, feeling her empty canteen in her hari holster, maybe a drink wouldn't hurt. Kankurou sighed loudly as he looked over at Ura, "You're really not... C'mon, it's still morning."

"A little drink will sooth my spirit," Ura smiled as she pulled out her canteen, "Just a shot or two. C'mon, it's on me."

With a sigh, Kankurou followed Ura inside the bar...

* * *

Hours passed until it was early evening. Kankurou eventually left the bar to go back to the shrine while Ura took a few more shots. She didn't drink until she was drunk, instead she had left the bar as well to walk around the village. Finding Leila was her biggest priority. Leila's chakra was all around her. Ura kept looking this way and that to find any signs of her sister being in that area. She eventually approached a shrine that was dedicated a female deity. This one had Leila's chakra all over. Ura slowly entered the shrine where a golden statue of a naked woman with an ancient sword stood close to the front doors.

"Good of you to come, Sister."

Ura knew that voice, but it was altered somewhat. She looked ahead to see the front doors to the actual shrine it's self. Leaning against the doors was a young woman about her age. But why did she call her 'sister'? That woman looked an awful lot like...

"Leila?"

The woman had a boa constrictor snake around her neck and shoulders as she approached Ura. It was indeed Leila. Ura didn't know whether to be overcome with joy or fear as she saw the new chakra Leila had around her. Black. It was no longer their family's color of crimson red. Leila smirked as she held the head of her snake, "I gave up on waiting for you to save me, Ura."

"I left you in the desert to stop that man from killing our Kazekage," Ura stated as she took a step closer to Leila, "Our village needs Gaara."

"No, Ura. You need Gaara," Leila narrowed her eyes on Ura, "You left me to die so you could save that monster."

"That monster is your Kazekage as well, that will never change!" Ura raised her voice.

Leila laughed softly as she guided the snake's head to her chest. The snake then slid into her skin, the head first and the tail wiggling inside her skin. Ura felt her stomach knot up in disgust as Leila's skin began to change from normal to scalely. Her once human eyes turned to slits as her nose flattened to two small slits as her tongue turned to that of a snake's. Leila laughed even louder at Ura's obvious horror, "What do you think of me now, sister? This is what happened when you left me to die!"

As soon as she finished speaking, Leila spat a ball of poison towards Ura. The kunoichi ducked quickly and glanced back to where the poisonous ball landed. The front doors to front yard of the shrine had a gaping hole. Ura's eyes widened in fear as she looked towards the laughing Leila. Her sister... What did Kabutome do to her!


End file.
